New Kid Meets Kate
by sportsnerd8482
Summary: Imagine: Castle is the new kid at Dalian High, and what if, one day, he just happens to meet, or rather collide into, Kate? This is my FIRST attempt at fanfiction, so, please be daring enough to give it a chance. T to be safe!Promise it gets much better!
1. going to be late?

**Okay, umm this is my FIRST fanfiction EVER, so, I'm a little nervous. Anyhow, this is set in high school, and I think it should hopefully be interesting. Please give me any help or tips on this story or just in general, I am starting off slowly, however. Enjoy!**

Rick Castle was thrilled. Today was his first day as a junior at his new high school- Dalian high... maybe he should be nervous, after all, he was completely new, but, instead he was exceedingly cocky. He was charming, a ladies man, and, not to mention extremely good looking. So, as he stepped out of the shower, looked in the mirror and put on his favorite baby blue shirt with his finest pair of jeans, he walked down stairs.

"Good morning, darling! Nervous about your first day?" Martha Rodgers asked as she nursed a half drunken martini.

"Of course not mother, what would I have to be nervous about. And, really at seven in the morning" gesturing to the glass his mother has twirling.

"I had a late night. And, you are correct. What would my dashing son have to be nervous about when attending a public high school for the first time in his life and as a junior no less?" she said each word dripping with sarcasm

"Oh ye of little faith. I'll see you later mom" he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek before heading out the door, as he was already going to receive his first tardy.. Eh, what's the big deal?

**And the verdict is….? Should I continue or just drop it? Please review, whether it be bad or good. I know this is really short and I plan on making the chapter longer as I get my footing. Again, please review and give me pointers! :- )**


	2. collision!

**Okay.. I made a few changes because I re-read this chapter… WAAAY too many mistakes. Like I had the word 'but' 500 million different times, basically the exact same chapter!**

**Thank you castlecoffee13 for your review (first one ever), it made my night (and encouraged me to write another chapter)!**

**Like I promised, this is a little longer, but, I'm still easing into it. Hope you enjoy.**

**-I don't own anything!**

Okay, so maybe Rick did care if he was going to be late on his first day of school. Sure, he had always lived under the bad boy image, but, maybe he wanted to change that? That whole image is what had gotten him kicked out of his old school. Not that he minded, it was one of the stuck up prep school where everyone is supposed to grow up and be a surgeon, million-dollar lawyer, or the next president! When really they were the kids smoking dope to avoid their parents, and cheating on all the test. Don't be mistaken, Rick Castle didn't engage in any of these activities… yet that didn't mean he was God's gift to teachers. In fact, he was probably their biggest pain, and still somehow the golden boy… he was always the contradiction of himself. He wanted to start off with a clean slate, be the kid that teachers loved… how was he supposed to be that when, currently, he was the new kid at a new school who was late, he wasn't. So, as he rounded the corner walking at a pace that should be considered a jog, he saw his new high school, Dalian High. Glad that he was going to make it on time, he began to slow, but, this was a mistake when he felt a body crash into him, knocking him onto the steps that led to the building doors.

Kate Beckett was running late on her first day as a junior… she was NEVER late, absent, yes, late, never! So, running full speed in order not to be late, she collided with, with something… what was it? She now lay on the ground binder scattered around her.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry ummm— ?" he left open- ended as he bent down to gather up the splayed papers.

"Kate, it's Kate, and why were you just standing there blocking the way to school?"

"I wasn't; I was walking up to the doors when you come bawling into me!"

"Bawling into you, you're full of it, It's not my fault if you don't know how to move quickly enough!" yelling now as she snatched her binder from him and only then she looked up to see the face of the boy who she blamed for knocking her down, when she knew very well that it was not his fault, but, she wanted to blame someone. And, she was going to keep screaming until her eyes met his… they were so blue, hypnotizing, Kate forgot was she was about to say, now wanting to break contact but couldn't bring herself to do so.

Rick Castle had never seen eyes so, so... were there even words?

"uhh-" Kate was cut off by the ringing of the school bell. "Crap! I'm late!" she quickly brushed passed him, breaking away from the moment.

"Well, actually, technically, _we_ are late, but, yes, I guess you can say that you are late without including me. I'm Rick, by the way, Rick Castle… new kid, which may be why you don't recognize me."

"Why, because you're so memorable? Just shut up, maybe I can get in without getting a tardy."

"And how do expect to do that, care to share?"

"Just watch and learn, _Ricky_," she couldn't help her tongue, "but, we don't have the same class, so, it's not like I would be able to help you… not that would."

"How do you know what lass I have?"

Now answer was uttered

"I have AP English with Mr. Brunks first period." As soon as Rick uttered those words he knew he had her. Her eyes grew dark, angry even, as she turned to stare him down. He probably should've feared for his life being looked at like that by someone he was quickly realizing was very intriguing, perhaps dangerous... And not to mention way too gorgeous for the world to handle, but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Ass hole," Kate didn't know why, but she was growing a quick dislike for this Castle guy… it's not like he controls what his schedule says. But, she still blamed him.

Walking as quickly as she could in attempt to rid of the new kid following her like a sick puppy, no luck, of course, she opened the school door. Not being polite enough to hold it open for the still smirking kid, who, she now realized, was gazing at her arse. _Can this day get any worse_ she thought as she made her way to Mr. Brunks' class, hoping that her plan would work…

**Better? Worse? Oh dear God this is the pits? Please review and give me your opinions! Hope to have another chapter up by tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget tips and pointers are always welcome! :- ) And, yes, I left it on a cliffhanger!**


	3. no tardy  but at what cost?

**Made MORE changes.. I realize writing these past mid-night is not so great for good writing. Again, no major changes… just betterments.**

**Thank you for the reviews! They keep motivating me to spit out more chapters! Castlecoffee13 you are hilarious! Please don't shut up, lol. Oh, and I often have my mom go like that to me when I read fan fiction, too!**

**Also, thank you Meagan24601 thank you for taking time to review! I bring you more, as asked! :- ) **

**This chapter is a little longer; I hope ya'll like it!**

**I own nothing**

"Ah, Ms. Katherine Beckett," Mr. Brunks greeted as the brunette teen barged into the class, her pony-tail swinging in motion with the door._ Beckett, _hmm, Rick made sure to pack that tid bit of information for later use. "Kate, it is good to see that you haven't decided to ditch my class, as I know you threatened a few times last year. To say the least, I am ecstatic to see you here, as you know, your reputation precedes you. I assume that there is an excellent reason to your tardiness that, I am sure. And, as this young gentleman," He quickly checked his roster, "Oh, Mr. Castle, I presume?" Rick nodded. "Class, this is Richard Castle, he is new to Dalian High, so welcome him, yadda, yadda, yadda… just don't kill him." Kate snickered. "As I was saying, as you are coming in with Kate, here—"

"Oh, no, Mr. Brunks, he didn't," Kate looked up at Castle then back to Mr. Brunks, "never mind."

"Well, where was I… yes, since you arrived with Ms. Beckett, I assume that you have a great reason for being late, as well. Yes, good. Now, class, let's get started.

Rick digested that extremely long and confusing rambles and followed Kate down the rows, noticing the gaze of every guy followed her path, until she sat down next to a African- American girl who was held a smirk that said _'Girl you have some explaining to do.' _And Castle took the pleasure of taking the seat behind Kate-next to a Hispanic looking guy.

"Yo, I'm Javier Esposito, nice to meet ya man." Esposito said as he held out his hand to Rick.

He took the offered hand, "Yeah, good to meet you, I'm Rick… but it's not like Mr. Brunks didn't already make that blatantly clear."

"Ha, no kidding. I see you met my girl here, Kate… she didn't bite your head off!"

"Umm, no, not yet. Though that is not to say that she didn't come close. So, 'your girl' does that mean ya'll are like, dating?"

"No it does not!" Rick was startled by the woman sitting next to Kate, who had turned on him and with what force her words came out. Lanie and Kate had been eavesdropping on the entirety of the brief conversation taking place behind them. Sneaking glances between each other occasionally. "Javi is _my_ boy, and, as much I love Katie here, if she tried to get in the way of that, I wouldn't hesitate to knock her upside the head into the next millennium."

"But, of course, I meant no offense, my lady." Lanie blushed at his words.

"I'm Lanie, it is a pleasure." Javier took this time to reach an arm protectively and lovingly around Lanie, showing her that no girl would ever have a chance at stealing him away from her.

Next thing they heard was a scoff, and all turned to Kate, "What? Did you not think it as a pleasure to meet me and my charming ways, Ms. Beckett?"

Kate twisted in her chair, meeting his eyes, burning holes, "Neither you knocking me down nor making me late to my class, not to mention being incredibly annoying fit into the things that classify you as charming in any way."

"Hey, first and foremost, I did not cause you to be late, well, at least you did not get a tardy, so there shall be no complaint there. Speaking of that, you have got to tell me how you got a teacher to love you that much. Back to my point… Secondly, I did not knock you down; you barged into me, making yourself fall down. So, maybe you should watch where you are going next time. Plus, I was actually polite and tried to apologize, but, you just were plain rude. And, the fact that you think me annoying wounds me," he finished grasping his chest in mock pain.

"Well, if you apologized, like you say you did, that means you are at fault so, Ha! And I was only rude because you were making me late. And, I was not planning on getting into class that way, but, you don't need to know that, and you _are_ very annoying, and there is nothing you can do to change that fact, so, why try? And I feel no pain for your wounded soul. Oh, and as for my teachers liking me, you couldn't manage that if you tried." Kate finished smirking. Truth was, she was going to blame her lateness on Castle here to get out of getting a tardy, but, as it turned out, much to her discretion, she had no use for her act she was ready to put on. She loathed when teachers pointed her out as a favorite, or _any_ favoritism for that matter, and she honestly had no clue as to why teachers liked her, but she hated being the center of attention. However, she wasn't about to tell the new guy know that.

Lanie and Javier had watched the entire altercation in utter fascination, the fire works were to die for. _T__his is going to be an interesting year_, Lanie thought as she stifles a chuckle at Javier's jaw still hanging open due to what he had just witnessed.

A loud clearing throat caused all to re- focused on Mr. Brunks, now in the midst of trying to explain something in which the four of them were at a complete loss. Kate would just tell Kevin to pay attention in this class when he came during his period… yup, they could always count on him.

Kevin, great, now Castle was going to have to meet him, too. Kate banged her head on the table in frustration… Okay, so, yes, this day could get worse, _much worse._

**Bad? Good? Better, hopefully? Next chapter, as I said, should be longer. Please review, they really do make my day :- ) Not to mention make me write faster. Anyway, I look forward to your opinion! (bad and good)**


	4. annoying little pesk

**Okay… I have 10 alerts and 8 reviews, yup, that's right. I know that isn't much, but it is to me and also considering I have had the story up for less than 24 hrs! and I also have one who favorite it! Really happy :-) Don't forget I always love reviews…. But I also realize I have to earn them, so, I hope to do so! Oh, and thanks to those who have reviewed, they make me smile! Hope you enjoy-**

**I own nada**

At the bells ring, Kate rushed out of the room to A) avoid the guaranteed interrogation from Lanie and B) to try and rid of her new kid's possible tag- along.

Castle saw Kate leaving the room in a rush… and didn't hesitate in exiting close behind. As he already knew they shared the next class… it was his hope they shared the entire day. And as they were both heading to AP European History … why not follow the attractive route immediately behind 'Ms. Beckett?" Lost in her graceful stride, hips swishing side to side, accentuated by her perfectly fitting jeans, he didn't realize that she had stopped, causing him to crash into her, for the second that day, sending him clumsily stumbling back.

"Why are you following me! Don't you know how to find your own way… or are you just completely inadequate in doing anything that requires use of your brain!" Kate spat at him, seeing the shock in his eyes which he quickly masked by a glint of amusement.

"Well, not that I wouldn't mind following you anywhere," she rolled her eyes, "we just happen to both have AP European history next, and, as I didn't know where it was, I decided to take the pleasure in letting _you_ lead the way," he responded, never losing the twinkle in his eyes.

"How do you know I have European History next?"

"A certain little birdie passed the fact onto me when I asked where the classroom was."

"I am going to kill Lanie!" Kate groaned, briskly turned, walking into a door not far down the hallway. Rick Sauntered happily after her, hoping to snag a seat in her immediate vicinity. Doubtless, she was his new found infatuation… but, he mustn't let this fact be known to _her_. This task would be tough, since Rick Castle tended to be subtle as a crow bar.

Kate was livid! Until third period she had no break from the mosquito-like pest. And, now, entering her fourth period, she hoped her respite from the pesky new boy would continue. Then, she saw him. The philandering Rick Castle was sitting smugly next to a blonde bimbo who was all but jumping him, and, also next to him, the only empty desk in the classroom.

"Dammit!" she muttered under her breath. Junior year was already rough,., and Castle only added a new edge. At least it was Pre AP pre Calculus… one of her harder subjects, and a class that she didn't really care for, but, you had to be quiet and pay attention. So, it meant that she wouldn't have to converse with Rick, like he had persistently forced her to do during Euro. Slamming her binder down, she plopped down in her seat and let out what Castle thought was, without a doubt, the longest and most audible sigh he had ever heard.

"Hey again," Rick greeted her. No response. "Are you always this up tight? Or do I bring out this endearing quality in you?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"Do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do the math."

The teacher started talking "Good morning class, I know you all must be hungry, but lunch is after this class, so hold the complaints till you leave my class. My name is Mrs. Chapler; I will be teaching you the pre ap pre calc this year. Just a tip, if you do not listen in my class, you will either find yourself failing AP calc next year or not in it at all. Now, everyone quiet while I take role. Eric Aaden?"

"here" "Mark Alexy?" "here" …

Kate was glad that she was right about the teacher's being a stickler for quiet attention. It was then a folded piece of paper landed squarely on her desk.

_What class did you have before this one? Did ya miss me? RC xx_

"Mary Bayler?" "here" "Katherine Beckett?" "here" "Lacy Blankinship?" Oh, the laboriously called role.

Kate, though she didn't wanted to engage him in conversation, also didn't want him to think she was an uptight bitch, not that she cared what he thought. No, of course not. So, she still saw no reason as to why she shouldn't reply.

_Why? ya miss me? _ She passed it back.

_Of course, I'd be crazy not to. Stop avoiding the question. _ He slipped it back… much to the blonde's annoyance

_Why do u want to know?_

_Because it's something about u… and I'm nosy_

"Richard Castle?" "present"

_No kidding *rolls eyes* and, seriously, 'present' humph_

_What, I am unique; 'here' just gets boring. I had newspaper, now u_

_I didn't ask, how about u learn about ur new arm candy?_

_Don't feel like it_

_If I tell u wat I had, will u leave me alone?_

_Maybe_

Kate thought about this for a minute. It was worth a try.

_AP Chemistry Lab_

_Oooh, we should have that together… we definitely cause an explosion with our attraction to one another_

Kate let out an actual laugh at that one, causing a few head to turn her way. Quickly looking down hoping her teacher was still too busy calling roll to have heard it, luckily, she was.

_What attraction? _

_I thought u said you would leave me alone_

'_Would?'… I believe I said 'might'… and you can't deny it, we are both awesome_

_U r not awesome, annoying little pesk acting like a nine year old on a sugar rush, yes. Awsome, nope_

She hated it- Rick Castle was getting under her skin

_You wound me Katherine_

_Don't call me that_

_Technically I _wrote_ you that, but, as u wish, Kate_

_Hey, look, you can actually follow a request_

_I would follo…- _

Next thing they know, Mrs. Chapler took the note off of his desk and said "Absolutely _no_ note passing accepted in here." She said holding up a piece of paper now completely covered in two very distinct types of writing… one with all caps, and the other neatly written with a slight slant to the right. "You can consider this a warning Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett, next time you won't be so lucky. Oh, as for you Ms. Cowell, could you please put a little distance between yourself and Mr. Castle here." However, before she chunked the paper, she skimmed the paper, slightly smiled at them, quickly replacing it with a foreboding look, and tossed it in the can.

Rick was slowly coming to the realization that the new image he was trying convey was not working, but, he just couldn't help himself, it was just too much fun pulling her pigtails.

As the class went on, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her… he hoped they had more classes together, well, at least they both had lunch next. Ooh, lunch, now that would be fun. Not to mention he would see Javier and they could talk about the latest version of 'Halo.' At this moment, Rick Castle didn't think his life could get better. Why didn't he try public school sooner?

**Watcha ya'll think, do you like it or hate it (be honest)? Please Review (and, yes, I know I sound pathetic begging like this, but they mean a lot) any tips? Maybe you want me to include something along the way, an idea? What are your favorite/ least favorite parts of this chapter? **

**I think I know where I 'm heading in this story, I hope ya'll like it?**


	5. Lunch Tiiiime!

**Longest chapter yet! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts :-) Hope ya'll like!**

**I own nothing**

Kate was beyond relief at the bell's tone… Castle had become more annoying, an act Kate _thought _impossible, by staring at her. Did he think it was a game of some sort? Ugh, at least she could eat her lunch now, skipped breakfast because she was running late.

As Rick followed Kate, no surprise, into the cafeteria, he was astounded- the place was huge! Holding a distinct smell of food that didn't smell half bad '_guess movies and fiction novels lied about the food smelling of rotten eggs', _and, what he'd swear was, bleach? He'd ask Kate about that later.

Out of nowhere, Rick heard a sound escape Kate's mouth he thought impossible... squealing. It made him jump.

"Maddy!" she rushed forward to envelop her blonde friend; assumed friend.

Coming up behind them were Lanie, Javier, and, to Rick's shock, a short kid light brown hair wearing a dress vest... who was he?

"How come I didn't get that reaction when I saw you, Kate?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie, I tell you what, go to Paris for an entire summer and with no way of communicating, I promise you will get that hug"

"and squeal," castle interjected

"from me"...she continues, ignoring rick

Maddy gave the kid, whom she did not recognize, a once over, began to smile, "Who might _you_ be?"

"Rick Castle, new kid"

"I know, cause I'd definitely remember you," she said winking, then added, "Madison Queller, you can call me Maddy."

"Really Mads, you just met the guy, still a flirt?" Kate said trying to hold back a laugh

"Well, he is standing with you, so I assume he's not a mass murderer. After all, you don't walk around with just anyone. Wait, are you together, is that why my flirting bothers you!"

"Wh- what, no! For you information, _he_ is following _me_, against my many objections. And, hopefully he _is_ a mass murderer because then he would go to Jail, and; therefore, away from me! And I do not care if you flirt with him."

"Wait, you were flirting with me?"

"Not really, just showing mild interest. Oh, and, Kate, as far as your not being near a jail, I beg to differ," finishing with a sly smile.

'_Now that I have to get to the bottom of_,' Rick thought, comment piquing his interest even more.

Hearing a throat clear behind them, Kate turned, "Kevin! hey, you have Mr. B?, right... and have you already gone to his class?"

"Uhh, yeah and nope?"

"Great! Can you actually pay attention in his class because Lanie, Javi, and I got caught up in a conversation with Ricky," rolling her eyes, "here and we have no idea what was happening?"

"Sure, you owe me, I hate English. But, one question, who is he?" nodding at Rick.

Esposito intervened on this one, "Bro, Rick Castle, Rick Castle, my closest friend Kevin Ryan."

"Nice to meet ya man"

"Whoa, Hey, hold up, closest friend? I thought that title was now mine?"

"Sweetie, he is my friend, you have the title of 'girlfriend', which, I much prefer."

"WHAAAAT! Seriously! You're dating!"

Laughing, Kate said, "Yeah, while you were in Paris, doting over French men, these two finally decided to give the obvious a try." After tossing a smile towards the couple, she concluded, "Guys, while I would love to stand here catching up, I didn't eat breakfast, so, can we grab a table before there aren't any?"

Without answering, they all walked to the same table they'd occupied the past two years, only now, an extra seat was pulled up to accommodate Rick.

Javier now spoke up, "Rick, when can we," he flicks a finger over at Kevin, "come by and play Halo?"

"Anytime, my mom is usually out so it doesn't matter… but, even if she wasn't, it still doesn't matter."

"What about your dad?" Kate had been blindly listening to the conversation about play date plans but perked her head up at Lanie's question.

"Not around…I'm just a bastard like that. Back to the point, guys, I also have _Dead Space_ series, and everyone knows that they have the coolest weapon…the Javelin Gun!"

"Uh, uh, man, the best weapon is _Halo's_ Spartan Laser."

"Whoa, way wrong, the Javelin Gun fires titanium spikes and sends out mad shock waves!"

"Dude, the Spartan Laser turns you into smoldering metal in a single shot… it's the best." Kevin spoke up, taking his partner's side.

"Ya'll are idiots," every head looked up at Kate… expecting her to comment on how childish it was for them to be discussing fantasy weapons, but, to their surprise, she continued, "everyone knows the Gravity Gun in _Half-live 2_ beats all… come, on… it turns everything into debris, now that's bad-ass."

Everyone's mouth fell open at her knowledge of game dynamics, just asking to catch flies. Lanie, the first to recover, changed her surprise into her famous smirks, realizing she should have known Kate would be the girl to actually be able to participate in that conversation.

"Sorry, girl, but you are wrong," Javier was second to recover, followed by Rick, who, instead of commenting on the complexities if Video Game weapons decided to say,

"What is that?" now pointing at the sandwich Kate was about to enjoy, but, adding, "oh, by the way, that is totally hot that you know that."

"Oh, boy, do NOT get her started," Maddy pleaded, talking about her sandwich.

"It's just plain nasty man." Both Javi and Kevin spoke at the same time

"No, it's delicious!"

"What _is_ it," his question having yet to be answered.

"Peanut- butter and Jelly honey granola bar sandwich on wheat… I swear it's good."

"Mmhmm, I'll take your word for it."

Kate rolled her eyes and continued eating; now attacking her chips. Which, Rick decided to take one from across the table.

"Hey! Ba oof, Asle," Kate managed with her mouth fool, once she swallowed; she tried again, "Back off Castle."

_Castle, _he liked it. "Fine then," He took another, causing Kate to pull them out of his reaching range.

"Maddy, are you still taking French?" Kate asked.

"Duh, Kate… Wait, why, are you?"

"Of course, have you been to the class yet?"

"Nope"

"Yes! That means we actually have a class together." At the bewildered look, she explained, "Ms. Farrom's planning period is seventh period, her last AP class is next, so, we both have her the same period."

"Awsomesauce!" Maddy let out the childish expression she'd never lost.

"You take French?" Castle finally asked Kate and Maddy.

Kate was the one to answer, "Yeah, we take French; Lanie, Javi, and Kevin are taking Spanish. Javi only because he's already fluent. You?"

"Latin"

Lanie spoke up, "Sweet, I want to take that class, but I had already started Spanish, didn't want to switch. Thought Latin would be useful since I want to do something in the medical Field."

"That it is," Castle said.

"Why would you take a language you can't speak, I don't get it. I mean, come on, it's dead," Maddy spoke.

"It's not dead," Castle and Kate spoke simultaneously, earning a laugh from the group.

Castle looked at Kate, "How do you know that?"

"Because it's not. They might not speak it anywhere except some in the Vatican, but, the seven romance languages keep it alive. I mean, look at our preamble, most of it is derived from Latin, and English is Germanic, not even Romantic. Plus, there is a Latin Wikipedia… I love going on that."

"You can read Latin?"

"Ita, attonisusne?"

"Yeah, I'm shocked. How do you… How?"

"Both my parents? Latin scholars. Taught me when I was young."

"wow"

"Don't be shocked," Lanie said

"She also knows Russian, fluently," Maddy finished.

"And most of Spanish," Javi added.

Castle was stunned, mouth open and eyes wide, staring right at Kate.

"She's a language guru," Kevin summed it up .

"uh, huh…kinda figured," Castle mumbled.

"How's gym?" Kate changed subjects.

A cacophony of answers followed:

"Sweaty"

"Awesome"

"Gym Coach is hot… still"

"Favorite Class"

"Lanie, what's the rest of your schedule like?"

"Art, Spanish, pre-calc"

"Javi?"

"Computer, Spanish with my girl here, and Chem"

"Kev?"

"Espanol, pre-calc, and Chem… Javi, you take notes today."

"Maddy?"

"umm, French, our only class together, year book, and chem. Javi, I agree with Kevin."

"Hey, not cool!" Javier tried to object.

"Great, so I have no more classes with any of you, except French!"

"Hey, you never asked me!"

"You don't count."

"Why not"

"Because I don't want any more classes with you. We already have three too many, not including lunch."

"That hurts, but, I still think you should ask me to be polite." Castle shot her his best wounded look.

"Fine, Castle, would do us the honor of telling us the rest of you schedule?"

"Well, I have Chem next; I still think that we should have that together, then AP Psychology, followed by Gym."

Silence followed, then, as Rick's response caught up with Kate, her pupils dilated, breath hitched, food dropped.

"Kate? Hon, you okay?" Lanie tried.

"Wait, whats the rest of your schedule?" Maddy asked entirely too cheerfully.

Still no response

Kevin leaned over and picked up her binder, she didn't even attempt to stop him. When he finally found her schedule, he laughed, "Oh, man, this is great!"

"What's on the damn schedule Kevin?"

Javier answered without even looking at it, "her next classes are… drum roll please," no avail, "French, AP Psych, and Gym. Two out of three with the new kid."

"Actually, as a whole, it is five out of seven, not including lunch, of course."

"Wait, I thought you said you took Latin, how can you if you haven't already taken it today, which I know you haven't?" Maddy inquired

"I took AP Latin last year, a year early, started in eighth grade, so I'm finished."

"All five of us took a language 1 class in eighth. you still skipped a year" Lanie put in.

"Guess I am a fast learner, or maybe I just have a knack for language"

Kate finally recovered, or at least partially said, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it"

Castle was about to retort that when the bell rang, instead he just said, "So, Javi and Kevin, ya'll just tell me when is good. See you in the period after next, Kate," winking as he left to chem.

"Kate, let's go, we are going to be late," Maddy forced Kate out of her seat, and, walking out; Kate, no longer hungry, chunked the remainder of her lunch.

**Hey, so what do ya'll think? (am I getting better/ worse/ neutral)… please reply. I want more people to read it; therefore, I need more reviews. And I am working hard to earn them :- )… hope I don't sound too pitiful, lol. As far as my update rate, I'm not sure how fast. I am in high school, play sports year round, have a job, and am loaded down with hwk… but, I still am going to make this a priority. **

**If anybody has suggestions or question, just review or PM! I will include scenes if they are suggested, or, at least I will make an honest attempt. **

**Do you think I should bring in Jenny?**

**As far as the schedules, Yes, I know that Castle and Kate are taking AP Psych early, but, there is a purpose :-). I also know that they have almost an unreal number of classes together, but, hey, why not, haha? I have seven periods at school (not including lunch), so, I thought they might as well.**

**Official schedules are as followed— (I don't really care about AP classes, I think those who think that, if you aren't in AP, you are stupid, are idiots, it's not true, but, my story just works out that way) **

**Which one would you want!**

**Kate: 1****st****= AP English (w/ castle)**

**2****nd****= AP European History (w/ castle)**

** 3****rd****= Chemistry **

** 4****th****= Pre- AP- pre Calc (yes, this is real, lol) (w/ castle)**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th****= AP French**

** 6****th****=AP Psych (I have it AP b/c that way it is a full year, not half) (w/ castle)**

** 7****th****= Gym (w/ castle)**

**Castle: 1****st****= AP English **

**2****nd****= Newspaper**

** 3****rd****= AP European History**

** 4****th****= Pre- AP- pre Calc (yes, this is real, lol)**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th****= Chem**

** 6****th****=AP Psych (I have it AP b/c that way it is a full year, not half)**

** 7****th****= Gym**

**Lanie: 1****st****= AP English **

**2****nd****= Gym**

** 3****rd****= Chem**

** 4****th****= AP U.S. History**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th****= Art**

** 6****th****=AP Spanish**

** 7****th****= Pre- AP –pre Calc**

**Javier: 1****st****= AP English **

**2****nd****= Gym (he and Lanie and Kevin)**

** 3****rd****= AP World**

** 4****th****= Trigonometry**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th****= Computer**

** 6****th****=AP Spanish**

** 7****th****= Chem (with Kevin and Madison)**

**Kevin: 1****st****= AP English **

**2****nd****= Gym (he and Lanie and Javier)**

** 3****rd****= Human Geography**

** 4****th****=Band**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th****= AP Spanish**

** 6****th****=Pre- AP – pre Calc**

** 7****th****= Chem (with Kevin and Madison)**

**Maddy: 1****st****= Marketing and Management**

**2****nd****=AP English**

** 3****rd****=Facing History/ Personal Finance**

** 4****th****= Statistics**

** LUNCH**

** 5****th****=AP French **

** 6****th****=yearbook**

** 7****th****= Chem**

**Again, please review!**


	6. 5 out of 7

**Okay, ya'll, sorry it took me so long to post.. I had a BUNCH of homework and projects… still do, but I needed to write. Ideas are roaming my mind like a virus… and it is **_**severely**_** affecting my attention span in class, lol. **

**What did you think of the past three episodes!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

_Okay, _Kate thought as Maddy dragged her to French, _five out of seven classes isn't that bad? Okay, so… six hours a day umm, about fifty minutes of class times five plus thirty for lunch, plus the time in the halls is… uhh, four hours and forty-five minutes? Now, for the whole year… multiply that by one- hundred and eighty… oh forget it, I need a calculator._

Without realizing it, Kate was standing in front of the French room, with Maddy dead in her path.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Nothing"

"Katherine Beckett, I know you better than anyone excluding your mom and maybe Lanie, now, when I see you chewing your poor bottom lip like a dog chews a bone, I know you are thinking about something."

"Algebra?"

"Bull, you slept during that class, you hated it."

"Actually, I hated Mr. Hags. And no, I meant, I was trying to figure out a problem."

"Problem- problem or math problem."

"both?"

Madison just kept giving her a quizzical look, figuring that whatever Kate's dilemma, she hadn't worked it out quite yet… and was probably more confused she was.

When the bell rang, Kate and Maddy quickly ducked into class before they could be considered late.

"Ms. Beckett, Queller," Ms. Farrom announced, "please be in your seat at the bells ring. But, glad to see you two are still tied at the hip. I once had a friend like that ages and ages ago… until she slept with my husband, or was it my boyfriend…" While Ms Farrom kept reminiscing her old days, an act which all had become accustomed to, Kate and Maddy grabbed seats at the back of the class, near the window… just like last year.

Whispering to avoid being heard, Kate asked, "So, how was Paris, really?"

"Oh my god, Kate, it…it- gorgeous, magical, so full of love… not to mention smoking hot men."

"I'm still mad at you for not taking me," Kate chuckled.

"I would've. But my step-father is an ass."

"You say that about all of them"

"Because it's always true!"

"Didn't your mom break up with him?"

"Yeah a month ago, he would've forced me to come back, but, non-refundable trip."

"She already have a new beau?"

"It's my mom, of course she does. But, I actually think this one is okay, maybe they'll last."

"Yeah, maybe"

"But, Kate, I am telling you right now, if I start hearing banging in the night that causes me trauma, but makes my therapist rich, I'm coming to claim your guest bedroom."

"Your clothes already occupy the guest- room dresser, so no objections here."

"True"

"So, tell me about the guys"

"Well…" she began but drifted off in thought.

"Mads, earth to Maddy!"

"Okay, Okay, there _was_ this one guy, Julien, he was so-o cute and sweet. We met my second day, at a local bistro, I was getting coffee. Oh, speaking of that… I did bring you some beans, gourmet from Paris, so, you no longer get to be mad at me."

"Back to the point, but thank you"

"Anyway, he saw me, and came up when I was paying for my croissant and espresso and said, 'I got it.' I tried to object, but he wouldn't hear of it. All he said was, 'do me the pleasure of dining with me this fine morning, mademoiselle, and considered us even.' I know, cheesy, but, it felt so right."

"Did you continue seeing this Casanova?"

"Yeah, I did"

"How old"

"hmmm?"

"Julien, how old was he?"

"17, little older than me"

"Did you kiss"

Maddy' face instantly pinkened, "Oh, yeah."

A few moments passed before she spoke again, "Kate, I fell in love with him."

Kate smiled, then, something dawned on her, "Mads, did you, you know, umm-"

Maddy gave Kate one look

"You so-o-o did," Kate laughed, "What was it like?" Kate wasn't usually one for details, but, when it came to Lanie and Maddy they all knew everything about the other, and, even if Kate hadn't asked, Lanie would have."

"Let's just say, the saying about French men being inadequate lovers is _very_ true."

Kate almost choked.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I mean, sure, it wasn't great. I hear losing you v-card never is, especially for the girl because a guy usually can't manage that long as a newbie. Five seconds… and it' over," she rolled her eyes, and Kate fell into a second fit of laughter.

As they sobered, Maddy finished, "But, I really do think I was in love with him, I guess that made a difference. And, why look back regretting something you can never change."

"But, come one Mads, a guy named Julien!" she said, forgetting to whisper 'Julien', with a lively smile on her face.

"Correct Kate! At least somebody read the summer book!" Ms. Farrom rejoiced.

"Huh?" Kate said, utterly confused, and Maddy now having her turn at laughing.

AP Psychology, the class Kate had been looking forward to most.

_The history of it, how our minds work, interactions, and everything else about it, who wouldn't love to psychoanalyze everything? Hmm, bet Castle probably would, knowing him, he would just love to get the deep dark secrets of everything, figure out the labyrinths of the human race that aren't meant to be figured. Wait, she didn't know Castle, and why was she thinking about him. Probably because he is right next to me staring, again, how did he end up next to me?_

"Stop staring"

"Why?"

"It's freaky"

"That's not a reason"

"Yes it is, 'it's freaky' is technically a reason."

"Fine, ms know-it-all, but it isn't a _good_ reason" he countered.

"I don't need a good reason," just a quick.

"But, you're smart enough to have one," _hmmm, no way to counter that_, Castle smirked, continuing to look at her.

_Humph_, Castle collided with a mammoth of a dude, falling straight back. "Oww," was all he managed.

"Watch where you're going dick head," the guy muttered.

Castle heard Kate laugh hysterically… and he _loved_ it… if only he could see her face, then, almost as if an answer to his prayers, she leaned over him, directly in his line of sight and said, "That is why," and quickly turned around, leaving him lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me?" He whined after her retreating figure, "Kaaa-aaate!" followed by a soft, "help."

Two minutes later, Rick walked into Psych, once again, settling next to Kate.

"That was mean, you left me to the lions," he pouted.

"Oh, yeah, because hormonally challenged teenagers are so scary… wait, yeah they are. Too bad, and did you just say you needed a little girly to defend you."

"For one, yes, you are little, but I highly doubt you are girly and weak. And, no, I didn't say I needed help, just wanted it."

"You don't always get want you want."

"Isn't that a bit cliché for you, Ms. Beckett? But, thank you for that life- altering lesson," Castle said sarcastically.

"No problem, now shut it, Mr. Miller is talking." Kate really could've cared lees if she heard what was going on, she always had a way to catch up, but, it was fun to mess with Castle, so why stop. Plus, she was pretty sure he couldn't bear to go ten minutes without hearing his own voice, and that's pushing it.

"Alright class, first thing is first, I am Mr. Miller, yes, like the beer," no laughs. "Yeah, That one never works. Anyway, I will be teaching you AP Psychology, yes, it is true that you can learn a scary amount of stuff about yourself, or your partner." Everybody turned to their desired partners. "No, I am choosing them. But, rule #1, there are no wrong answers in this class. Rule #2, do not complain about your partners, never have I chosen a pair that didn't end up being best buds at the end of the year. Now, starting from the far side of the room, every other row, look to your right, that is your partner. I know, I know, you are asking yourself how this quack thinks he knows that the random person sitting next to you will not end up being your mortal enemy. Answer, sub consciously or consciously you chose to sit next to them, or they you, so there is some sort of connection. And, yes, my rambles are done, _for now_. Any questions?"

No words followed, only sounds. Sounds of joy, annoyance, and, as Kate looked to her right, even though she already knew who occupied that seat, a groan of utter disbelief, quickly matched with the annoyance plus pissed-off-ness.

_Richard Freaking Castle…_

_Okay, yes, five out of seven classes is waaayy to many._

**Please Review! They really do make my day! And, really, just review so I know you are still with me (haven't abandoned me and my story) What do you think? Getting better or worse? Any suggestions? Favorite part? Least favorite? Something you want to see more of?**

**Next chapter will be P.E.! Shouldn't this be interesting… **


	7. Get Ready, Get Set, GO!

**Hey, Guys, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School Work, Work, art (keep getting new deadlines), and some idiots got suspended at my school, this is not unusual, but, in this particular case, I was involved… considering that they got suspended do to what they said to me… long story, so I am sorry that I haven't updated :-(**

**Anyway, as promised, a chapter with them in gym… I think there will be more, that is, if you like it? So tell me at the end if you do by review.**

*****Question, what has been your favorite episode so far this season? This series? And what episode are you most looking forward to?**

**I don't own anything**

_6__th__ period… Officially my least favorite class! Just what I need, Castle learning all my deep dark secrets. _As she was changing in the locker room, Kate's train of thought once again slipped to berating Castle. _Maybe the next hour won't be too unbearable?_

When the coach's whistle blew, Kate made her way out to the court.

Castle looked up at the girls' exodus from the locker room. Noticing many with freshly applied make-up, tank- tops falling a little too low and shorts too high, earrings that he wondered how their ears managed not to rip off, fancy tennis shoes on their feet that look as though they had never seen a running trail, and their hair down and neatly styled (seriously, hair down during gym… put it up!)

Yep, that is most of what what he saw, until he saw Beckett.

Luscious golden- brown locks up in a pony-tail, her ears weren't pierced, so that wasn't even an issue, not that he minded earrings, just not during P.E., face void of any make-up whatsoever, not that she ever wore much, if any at all, her shirt, which was a t- shirt, was a simple green, met with black and white Nike shorts that allowed her perfectly feminine leg muscles to be seen, but, shielding anything near the panty-line. But, one of the biggest differences were her shoes, old and raggedy, probably in need of replacement and showing definite familiarity with trails.

Walking with a few other girls, Kate looked up and caught Castle's stare and saw he was wearing silver basketball shorts and a white T- it wasn't one of those skin tight muscle shirts, but, it definitely showed off his athletic physique and some semblance of a six pack.

"Everybody, sit down." All the guys gravitated to the right of the gym, girls to the left—with the exceptions of the couples that are tied at the hip, cuddling in the back.

"This is P.E.. Anyone want to tell me what that stands for?"

"Penis Enlargement, Please My Erection… without the 'M'"

A chorus of similar answers replied, but, everyone knew the main instigator was Danny Stanson… the school's biggest jokester… and ultimate pervert.

"Very funny, Stanson—now shut your mouth. Physical Education is the correct answer. It means there will educating and physical training involved. You will have to work, get over it. Ladies, you will get sweaty, get over it. Men, there will be girls who beat you, get over it. Now, up and on the line- all of you!"

Coach Knowles always came across as cold and harsh, but, all the girls liked him, of course, for the simple reason he was extremely easy on the eyes, British, and a former soccer star, and the guys loathed him for the same reason. Kate, on the other hand, admired him because he was her softball coach—at first she feared him, for more than one reason. But, over the past three years, they had grown close—not like inappropriate close, more like, if she needed a break, or just to escape, she was always welcome in the gym. It was also where you could find her after school, shooting hoops in the off season. She didn't play school basketball. She was plenty good enough; in fact, she would probably start on varsity, but, she because she was asked to play for her old school, and church, except for the fact she never has gone to church, not that she didn't believe, because honestly she didn't even know.

As they made their way over to the starting line, Rick smoothly sauntered, squeezing in next to Kate at the starting line.

"Hi"

"Hey?... didn't we already do this?

"Yeah. Sooo, wanna race?"

"Ha, nope"

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, but I wouldn't want to hurt your ego twice, or is it more, in the same day."

"No you're not"

"5 LAPS…GET READY" Coach Knowles began.

"You're right, I don't care about your ego"

"Wanna race now"

"No"

"Chicken"

"You wish"

"GET SET" Knowles continued.

"So race with me"

"You're incorrigible"

"So is that a yes?"

"Uh huh"

"GO!" Coach Knowles shouted before Rick even had a chance to filter Kate's answer.

Kate sprinted foward, even though she knew Castle hadn't acknowledged her response yet- eh, he would just catch up with her.

Steaming full force ahead, Rick hit even ground with her.

_Huh, guess he _can_ keep up—not for long, though_

"Surprised"

"Yeah. But, then again, it would be sad if you couldn't keep up."

"Are you a runner?"

"Are you?"

"Ahhh, turning the tables. Yes, I ran cross country. Your turn"

"I run in the mornings and at night. Not usually on the same days, but always at those times, at least almost always."

"Why at those times?"

"I don't like running in the day time… like the peaceful solace at night. Parents hate it, their little girl running the city streets at odd hours... you can imagine"

"True… I could run with you, you know?"

"I don't even know you. But, even if I did, give me a break. Like my parents would allow me to run with a _guy_?"

"I have a feeling that will change… now that I am hanging out with you and your friends, not to mention we have an uncanny number of classes together. And, who knows, I have my way with charming parents"

"Of course _you_ do" _… he is actually not that bad to talk to… maybe he isn't so awful. _

By this time, they were on their fourth lap, way ahead of the others.

"Play any sports?"

"Most any, but for school, softball."

"position?"

"short-stop"

Just as he was about to respond, she added a blast behind her sprint, effectively leaving him in the dust.

_Fine, she won this round. But, this was the first of many, _he thought as he crossed the line for the final time .

"That was so NOT fair" he whined as he made his way back over to Kate.

"Your point?"

"I, uhh... never mind."

She scoffed.

"But, short-stop, nice position. My friend was pitcher once, and they threw him in short, he came out with a nasty bruise on his shin, saying those who ply short are "freaking nuts" because you have no time to react with the ball coming... and it always comes to you."

"Actually, he is partially right. It is one of the harder positions, but, all positions are important. And, third is closest to home plate, they have to have the quickest reaction time… I played there for one years. But, contrary to popular belief, short has the longest throw to first, because it is deeper. Also, short covers second base more than second does, because you have the time when the ball goes in right and right center and when you have to cover it for tag downs. As far as the ball going there , not necessarily. Depends on the whether the batters are lefties or righties and their ability to get the bat around quickly enough."

"Holy crap, you know a lot about softball."

"That is because she's best on varsity and only 16."

Castle looked up and saw Coach Knowles standing next to Kate… _when_ _did he get there?_

"Hey, Kate, see you have been running over summer break. How ya been" He asked as he one armed side hugged her.

"Can't complain coach. You?"

"Oh, I am Great! Jules is pregnant you know."

"Nu uh, really, I'm so happy for ya'll!" Kate turned and full on hugged him. Not many knew that Knowles was married, as he never wore a wedding ring, but, those that did, basically those on the softball team, usually had the pleasure of also knowing his wife, Julie.

"Yup, little girl, we can't wait. Jules has been askin about you… wants to know how you and your folks are"

"Well, they are fine, the usual, tell her hi for me, 'Kay?"

"Of course, looks like all have crossed the line, so got to get back to torturing you all."

"We are going to play dodge ball later on in the year, right?"

"For you? Anything."

Rick watched the entire interaction in utter fascination. God, every teacher loves her. And, from what he could tell, she wasn't a suck up… they just like her. Not that he couldn't understand why, but still, it was different with teachers… or at least it was where he went to school.

"Soo, he is your softball coach?"

"Obviously Sherlock."

"Okay… deserved. I hate it when people ask me idiotic questions, too."

"So you hate yourself?"

"Ahh, no, that would near impossible. I'm too lovable… something you can obviously relate to?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, come on!.. every teacher loves you!"

"Ughh, why does everybody say that!"

"Because it is true"

"Well, it's not like I try"

"Okay, I'll buy that."

Coach Knowles chose to speak up, "Alrighty, not bad, considering half of you have been living slugs the past two months of summer, but, I can guarantee, by the end of this semester, you will be finishing a three mile… yes, in a certain amount of time. Now, since it is only the first day, I am going to let you hang out the rest of the school day. Talk, catch up on all the latest gossip. Just keep it at a level tone, I don't want Mr. Montgomery comin in here complaining about all the ruckus."

"Who is Mr. Montgomery?" Castle leaned over and whispered in Kate's ear.

"Principal, great one, too, but, it doesn't hurt that he is actually pretty cool, if you aren't on his bad side, that is."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I won't het along to well with him."

"And why is that?"

"Past experience— with principals"

"That does not surprise me. How many?"

"How many what?"

"Past experiences that went bad with principals"

"That, my dear, I could not even begin to have the time to tell you, but, I will tell you the number of principals…" He drifted off for a long moment.

"what are you waiting for?"

"Seriously, you aren't gonna ask?"

"Ask what?"

"How many principals"

"Why would I?"

"Humor me"

"Haven't I already done that?"

"No, at least not with my knowledge"

"No"

"No what?"

"I am not going to humor you"

"Fine, what were we talking about?"

"Is your attention span really that short?"

"Oooh, yeah, seven"

"what?"

"seven principals"

"_SEVEN_, dear god, how bad were you?"

"Actually, some of them weren't my fault, just took the fall for them"

"Sure you did"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Keep telling yourself that"

She walked off, leaving him to follow

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"I am leaving, it is 2:15 (A/N 14:15 for those not in America), time to go"

"Wait, really?"

Kate pointed up to the clock just as the bell rang, "yep," and, with that, she left… with Castle close behind.

But, Kate had one thing right, 7th period wasn't all that bad.

**Do you think I should have them go somewhere after school today? Or, just have them all go home? **

**I am not so sure about this chapter, I think I may hate it? What about you?**

**So, what did you think? Am I getting better? Please tell me. Also, just review, even if it is to tell me I suck, so I know that you are still reading this story. And, yes, it would hit if you told me I sucked, but, I would take it and work even harder.**

**Favorite part? Least favorite part? Anything you want me to possibly incorporate?**


	8. Home

**SOSOSOSOSO Sorry I haven't updated! See, when I started this, I was sick, for a while, I had time. Now, not so much. This chapter is short… but, hopefully my updates will be more regular.**

**Now, what do ya'll think about the previews for "Kill Shot!"**

**Hope this is up to par!"**

**Don't own anything—**

"We should go do something," Lanie said as she came up to meet Kate at her locker.

"We are doing something"

"She means something after school chica," Javier popped in

"I know, I was being facetious"

"So let's"

"Yeah, we totally should. You know, there is this awesome arcade, and it has like, incredible pizza!"

Kate turned a skeptical eye at Rick, "Of course you'd be the one to know that."

"Hey!... I know about that place," Maddy confessed.

"That's because you have dated about every guy in the school— from the man childs to the ones that should have already graduated."

"Well, most of them didn't last longer than a month."

"Honey, none of them lasted longer than a month."

"Not true, Lanie, Tyler lasted two months"

"Yeah, one month of which you were grounded and couldn't even see him."

"Shut it, Ryan."

"Hey, just speaking the truth."

"He has a point Mads"

"Can we please just go back to what we were discussing!"

"What were we discussing?"

"The idea of going to hang after school, which, as I was trying to say, I can't."

"Come on, Kate!"

"Yeah, seriously, it is the first day of school, we like have to."

"Ya'll can go, but I have plans with my mom, and I haven't spent much time with her lately."

"Okay, you win there, girl, but, we have to do something before the end of this week."

"How about Friday?" Rick offered.

"Sounds good to me"

"I'm in"

"me too"

"me three"

"Deal"

"Sweet!"

"Why do I have a feeling that this guy," Kevin said, pointing to Rick, "is going to be hanging out with us a lot more?"

"Because he is the puppy that won't stop following you," Kate answered.

"Well, at least he's a cute puppy," Maddy interjected.

"And entertaining," Lanie said.

"Not to mention he has the most up-to-date," Javier began.

"Near impossible to get," Kevin added.

"Completely insane video games!" Javier finished.

"_Seriously_" All three girls exclaimed at once.

"You know, usually, having people talk about me like I am not here hurts, but, this time, I am quite enjoying all the comments. Well, that is, except for you, Kate."

"Don't think she cares"

"Bingo, Kevin! Hey, guys, I gotta run, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Kate"

"Have fun hangin with your mom"

"And tell her we say Hi!"

"Dad, too"

"Mom!" Kate hollers as she walks through the front door.

"Hey sweetie, how was school."

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I mean. No, I mean, yes, it was fine."

"Come on Katie, I know you, spit it out."

"Okay, well there is the new kid, Castle—"

"His name is Castle?"

"No, Rick Castle, I call him Castle."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but that is not the point. Anywho, he's in practically all of my classes. Javi and Ryan love him. He keeps bugging me. Lanie loves him, as does Maddy. And, I mean, he is just so freaking self-conceited and incorrigible. He just won't leave me alone!"

"Wooah, Honey, take a breath. Is he rude?"

"No"

"A jerk?"

"No"

"Boring?"

"Definitely not that one"

"Funny?"

"yes"

"nice?"

"I think so"

"Smart?"

"Still waiting to find out."

"tall?"

"yes"

"cute?"

"Yes, wait, no, I mean—ughhhh! Never mind. How was your day? Close the case?"

Letting Kate off the hook, she responded, "Good day, won the case"

"Great!"

"Yeah, how about we throw on some sweats, get some popcorn with M&M's mixed in it and watch _Temptation Lane_?"

"Definitely, Mom, season one, please!" Kate announced as she went to her room.

"Of course"

That night, Kate and her mom spent hours lying on the couch, Kate's head on her mom's stomach, watching their favorite show, not even switching so Jim could watch football… much to Kate's dad's annoyance (but he would never take away this time from the two). This was home to Kate, and she loved it… if only she knew that these moments wouldn't last forever…

**Whatcha think? Love reviews... make my life (yes, I know this is kind of sad) And, I always welcome suggestions... In fact, I encourage and very much want them!**


	9. Wild Tales

**Hey, Guys! Hope ya'll had a GREAT Thanksgiving, for those that celebrated it! I, for one, am thankful for each and every one of my readers :-)**

**I updated more quickly this time! However, semester exams are rapidly rolling around the corner (I have like two weeks) so, updates could become scarce :-(**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything**

"Class, before we start, I am going to remind you have a paper due on Monday. Five pages on—" Mr. Brunks began.

A loud bang from the door, brought on by Lanie's late entrance, interrupted Mr. Brunks' talking.

"Ahh, Ms. Parish, to what do I owe the pleasure of your lateness?"

Breathless, she stopped dead in her tracks, immediately looking towards Rick, Kate, and Javi for assistance. Seeing none coming, Lanie did the only thing her brain could muster up and, broke down into stance, wide eyed and puzzled, grinned and belting out a tune,

"Because it's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on—"

"Alright! Alright! Thank you for your wonderful mocking of Rebecca Black, you know we all _love _that song. Please take your seat."

Lanie quickly scuttled to the desk next to Kate. They had all silently agreed to keep the same seats as they had on the first day. When the class finally settled down and ceased laughing, Mr. Brunks continued.

"Chica, you are the only one that can make that song bearable," Javier whispered from behind.

"I'm with Javi on this one," Rick piped in.

"I can't believe you did that, Lanie!" Kate said, still trying to minimize the laughing.

"_You_ can't believe I did that! What about your rendition "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" last year when you entered class late looking like a hot mess," Lanie retorted

"Oh yeah… girl you sang that song from 'I come home in the morning light' all the way to the line in 'Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world.' I cannot believe you were able to sing that much of it, I was expecting two, three lines, tops!"

"_You?…_ did _what_!" Rick might as well have screamed.

"She sang the song 'Girls Just want to Have Fun'" Lanie answered.

"On a dare, and, if I'm not mistaken, a dare you gave me Lanie."

"You never could turn down a dare," Esposito said.

"Still can't," Lanie reminded. "And, the only reason you got to the fourth stanza was because the teacher was so stunned that _you_, of all people, were sing _that_ song, of all songs and in that _outfit_ of all outfits!"

"Now _That_ is hot— is there a video?" Castle quickly asked.

"No, there would've been, but, I honestly thought she wouldn't do it… I was shocked, and the clothes made it one hundred times better!"

"I actually didn't plan the outfit, I was honestly running late. Which, I guess was perfect because that was part of the dare."

"Okay, I wasn't here last year, so can someone please tell me what she was wearing."

"If I remember correctly and no male spectator would ever forget, Kate," All eyes quickly looked towards Josh, a guy sitting on Kate's other side, obviously eavesdropping, "You were wearing a white tank top, little lower that you would normally wear, maybe that was because it was the same thing you wore to sleep?" Kate's eyes quickly looked down and Rick could swear he saw a hint of pink inching up her neck. Curious. "And, you were also wearing a black leather jacket and torn jean shorts that were definitely near the top of the list of shortest thing you own. Daisy dukes, if you will, at least on your standards Your eye make-up was a darker, dare I say smokier, than your normal, and, you wear walking in flip flops. How is my memory?"

"I think you know your memory is spot on, pretty boy," Lanie said.

Rick was stunned, this guy was smoking hot (no, he was not homosexual, but he knew good-looking when he saw it) But, he had one question, _who the hell is he?_ And, he also knew what was usual and unusual for Kate to wear. Given, right now she was wearing full length jeans that show obvious use and a loose green top that is off one shoulder… in an extremely classy way, and what he says Kate was wearing is an apparent contrast, but still, he remembered!

"Yes, I am said to have a great memory. Also, your vocal cords were quite impressive, if I recall."

"Umm, thanks, Josh."

_Josh, so that is his name._

"Hi, I'm Rick, nice to meet you, Josh."

"You, too, I have seen a lot of you around. And, it looks as though you are a part of their little click that isn't a click."

"Well, I like to think so," Rick smiled.

"He is," Javier quickly cleared.

"Yup," Lanie also backed.

Kate still had not spoken up since Josh had interfered. In fact, she just sat there, almost blindly.

"Kate, you there?" Castle wondered aloud.

"Huh? Yeah."

_Okay, there is definitely something going on here_, Castle thought.

"Miss Beckett, looks as though you have all finished your little chat, so, would you do us the honor of giving your opinion on whether or not Captain Butler and Scarlett were or were not in love in _Gone with the Wind_?"

_God_, Kate thought, _why is it this year, I am caught talking more than any other_!

"No, they were not completely in love, not to the measure that most should have the experience of being. However, I do not believe it is because they didn't want to or couldn't possibly in another world, but more along the lines of they didn't have the capability to fall that hard, give in to the power of love. They were too selfish. I do think that they were loved each other to the limit they could. And, you may disagree because of how Scarlett looked upon Ashley, but, in my opinion, that was full of more lust and little girl adoration than love, but also enhanced with the wanting of something she could not have."

"Mr. Castle, your opinion on the matter?"

"I couldn't have said it better than Kate."

"I agree completely, Rick."

That was one thing Rick did not expect from Kate. Sure, he figured she was smart, but, he didn't come close to seeing how far her insight could reach… oddly enough, it made her ten times more appealing. And, to his surprise, it comes across as though she might just be a hopeless romantic.

Rick's wonderments were ceased with the ringing of the bell and Mr. Brunks' final reminding, "Remember, class, 5 page paper on you insight in to _Gone With the Wind_, _Romeo and Juliet_, or _The_ _Dead Poet's Society_."

When lunch rolled around, Castle was starving. So, by the time he sat down at their table, his sandwich was already in his mouth.

"So, we all still hangin today?" Maddy asked.

"Uh huh" No one in particular answered.

"Great, I was thinking we should go to YoLo," Ryan said.

"If we are going to eat frozen yogurt, we go to Yogurt Mountain, it is soooo much better," Kate put in.

"Agreed then, Yogurt Mountain," Lanie finalized.

"Then we can go to my house, play video games, order pizza, and karaoke." Rick finished.

"Boy, you just wanna see Kate singing 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun,' Lanie accused.

"Wait, how does he know about that?" Madison inquired.

"Lanie came in singing 'It's Friday' and somehow it brought up the old memory of Kate's daring side."

"God, Kate, I still can see your dad's face when we returned home that day; he had no idea what you wore to school! I swear I thought he was going to lock you in your room for the rest of eternity," Maddy managed to get out without choking on laughter.

"Yeah, and he still doesn't know that I sang!"

"No, then he would've locked you up," Lanie said.

"Oh, man, I remember the guys were talking about that clothing for weeks after," Ryan told.

"Hey. Guys, shut up!" Kate ordered.

"Oh, no, please continue, I was enjoying the wild tales of your younger days."

"_Yeah_, I was _so_ much younger," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am sure I can have Josh tell me all about you, seems as though he pays really close attention to _everything_ _little detail_."

"Okay, now ya'll have some explaining to do. How the hell is Josh a part of this?" Madison demanded.

"He is kinda the one that told the whole story of Kate."

"Of course he did, and, Javi, why didn't you beat him to a pulp for even looking at her?"

"What- I mean, hey, I have nothing to do with that whole affair."

"No, but you are still like her big brother!"

"Of course I am, but he was being nice!"

"Lanie?"

"He was okay, I didn't like the fact that he was flirting with her, but, he wasn't out f line."

"!" Castle blurted out.

"Josh and I dated, last year—"

"And, he broke up with her, then, a week later, was dating another girl" Madison finished.

"Okay, so he is a jack and idiot?"

"Exactly" Kevin confirmed.

"Great, now he has the story, so can we just get back to today after school?"

"Well, we could, but, it's time to go to class," Ryan said.

"Awesome, C'mon Mads. See ya in Psych, Castle."

French was pretty much uneventful, except for the fact that Ms. Farrom's hatred f Kate became more apparent than ever before, leading to Kate's tearing out of class meeting up with Rick to walk to Psych venting, "She hates me! I mean, she used to love me, but, now it's like I carry the plague and everything I do is incorrect. I swear, I can't she just retire already, I mean why next year, why when I no longer have her! Ughhh, the world is so stupid!"

Rick found this side of Kate amusing. They had gotten closer over the week. And, according to the others, Kate had never been as comfortable with anyone else as quickly as she had with him. But, he just thought it to be the fact that at first she hated him, and then she accepted him, realizing that maybe he wasn't such a typical jerk?

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, and, if she does, it is probably because you intimidate her?"

"Yeah right, let's just get this day over with, so I can pig out!"

"Let's!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Miller," Kate offered as she entered the classroom.

"Hey, Kate, Rick."

"Hey, sir, what are we doing today."

"Well, Mr. Castle, why don't you take your seats and find out," Mr. Miller smiled.

Castle and Kate quickly sat down, eager to hear what they were going to do.

"Okie Dokie, since it is Friday, we are going to do a fun exercise, and, for some, easy. You each have a partner, and, over the past week, you have gotten to know them a little better, so, I want you to look within you 'inner self' and come up with one word, and one word only, to describe the other. You have five minutes."

_Oh this is gonna be fun_, Rick thought, _and is so easy, there are so many words I can use to describe Kate, umm, gorgeous, sexy, smart, athletic, competitive, unique, strong… oh, crap, which one do I choose, brilliant, beautiful… no, words, stop coming, ughh, this is harder than I thought._

_One word? _Kate began to think. _Uhh, I don't know. Cute, definitely hot, smart, well, that is obvious, funny, _she smiled at that, _kind, sweet, thoughtful, narcissistic_

Rick— _mysterious, enchanting, perfect, independent, mesmerizing_

Kate— _one of a kind, no, that is four words. Crazy, immature, kid-like, frivolous_

Rick— _fearless, glamorous, humble, genuine, lovely, wild, wise, intelligent_

Kate— _protective, polite, honorable, handsome oh, god, if he only knew what I was thinking, his ego would explode_

"Okay, class, times up!"

Rick— _perfect, I got mine_

Kate— _I'm screwed!_

"Mary, Evan, would you please share?"

"Cute," Mary said.

"Cute," Evan also said.

"Way to dig deep guys," Mr. Miller said. "Jackson, Avery?"

"Athletic," Avery answered.

"Geeky," Jackson described.

This routine continued while Kate tried to come up with a word to describe him.

_If I was honest I'd say magic, trust-worthy, indescribable really, but, I don't want to admit anything. Wait, what would I be admitting? There is nothing to admit._ Kate's thoughts were cut short when Mr. Miller said, "Kate, Rick, your turn."

Rick looked at Kate, _Oh, great, so I'm supposed to go first! This is so him. Well, at least I know my word now._

"Insufferable," Kate said as she continued to look in his eyes. There was a twinkle in them that told her that he knew she meant that in the best way possible, and also had a thousand other compliments swarming her brain. Well, he also knew this because he knew her. Apparently they had been quiet too long because Mr. Miller spoke up,

"Rick, your word, please."

"Extraordinary."

Kate gasped, barely loud enough to hear, but gasped, nonetheless. Their gazes quickly changed from daring and playful to something Kate couldn't describe. She abruptly broke their connection and looked down.

"Good Job, Rick, now, class that is what I am looking more. Kate, I think you have a winner there," Mr. Miller smirked.

Kate remained demur and quiet the rest of the period, and only came around half-way through gym, acting as though she had never gone silent. Rick decided he would just leave it alone for now.

"Hey, so we are all meeting up at your locker, right?"

"Yup, but it might as well be your locker, I mean, they are right next to each other."

"True. And then I drive us all to Yogurt Mountain?"

"Castle, are you just making useless conversation, or are you actually not capable of remembering what we already have planned?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is," Kate laughed.

"Fine then, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream, Ms. Beckett?"

"Hurry up and take us there, and you might just find out," she smiled and sauntered to her locker.

**Next chapter is Hanging out time! Honestly, I think it is going to be a blast writing! :-)**

**Please review! They make my day—also, I want to know what you think. Oh, and don't forget, I look forward to suggestions, too!**

**Hope you like this chapter…?**


	10. Rick belongs

**I actually had this written a couple of days ago. However, ff was giving me trouble, and, to be honest, I am REALLY nervous about this chapter. I can't tell if it's good or not… so, please give me your opinion. But, forgetting my insecurities, I really just hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Anyone else seen the vid Where Stana says that she and Castle act like a married couple in the episode "Cuffed?"…. It's gonna be AWESOME!**

**Oh, I realized that if all who have alerted/favorited/ etc this story placed one review, the number of reviews would more than double! I am so happy that this is even possible! So, thank you to all who have taken time to read "New Kid Meets Kate"!... btw, there are 40 reviews… at this point, this make me soooooosooooso happy :-)**

**I own nada…**

"Dude, why are we going to _this_ Yogurt Mountain, there's one five blocks from school?" Esposito asked as they made their way along the interstate to get ice cream—the ice cream that wasn't ice cream but tasted exactly like ice cream.

"Because it's better," both Kate and Castle answered matter-a-factly.

"Awww, it's so cute when you two do that!" Lanie said.

"What ev, Lane." Kate retorted.

"Did you just say 'What ev'?" Castle dumbfoundably stared at Kate.

"gotta problem with that?"

"Uh…nope" he quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh, man, this day is gonna be amusing!" Maddy said excitedly.

"You can say that again!" Lanie agreed.

"Don't you dare think about it, Castle," Kate poked a finger at Rick; he shut his mouth… again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kate."

"Uh huh," Kate said, as she leaned forward and turned on the radio, switching it a few times until she found a station playing something decent; she settled on K$sha's "Tik Tok."

Only seconds after the song began, Lanie blurted out, "C'mon, Kate, you know you want to sing it… dare ya?"

Rick, expecting Kate to roll her eyes, almost had a wreck when he heard her voice belting out the tune along with the radio—

"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<br>And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger"<p>

And, before the tune came to an end, everyone one had chimed in.

"Til we see the sunlight  
>Tick tock on the clock<br>But the party don't stop, no"

"Josh was right, you can sing!" Rick winked at Kate, looking completely at ease, feet resting on the dashboard and hair blowing in the wind.

By the time the sixth song, "Don't Stop Believing," came to an end, everyone was hoarse, but all were laughing.

"Hey, guys, we're here."

"Bout time!"

"Whatcha getting?"

"Stop asking and get your own bowl!"

"Fiiiiiiine," Castle whined.

They each grabbed a cup and started the arduous and impossible task of choosing from the many flavors. Lanie chose triple chocolate chunk, knowing she would also enjoy some of Esposito's key lime pie flavor with vanilla. Kevin decided to go with the Cookie dough and Cookies and cream mixture. Madison kept it simple. Lemon and strawberry. Rick, of course, got three flavors: coffee, vanilla, and Oreo. But, to Castle's surprise, Kate went all out, choosing , vanilla, coffee, strawberry, and cheesecake.

But, as they all knew, the base layer was only the beginning, as Kate headed to the topping bar, Castle whispered in Kate's ear, "I never figured you for the daring flavor type."

"There's a lot you haven't figured about me, Ricky. And, if you call this daring, you've got another thing comin."

Castle released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and stared at her awhile, before following suit. Everyone pretty much went with the same toppings, cheesecake pieces, cookie dough pieces, crushed up Reeses, Snickers, crushed up waffle cone, Oreo chunks, and of, course, all of them snagged a whole brownie from the stack at the table's end. But, unlike the others, Rick got sour gummy worms, too. As far as the syrups went, all got hot fudge, except Rick, who added white chocolate , as did Lanie and Kate. And Kate heaped on caramel. And then more caramel. And, now that Castle thought about it, she had also put caramel sauce on the bottom of her bowl.

_She likes caramel_, Rick packed that tidbit of information away for later.

"Kate, I swear to God, you are the only one that would find that appetizing!" Madison looked at Kate's bowl in near disgust. "Yuk." She openly scowled

"Hey, each to his own! At least I'm not the one who put sour gummy worms on mine!"

"Paying attention to _my_ ice cream, Kate?"

"Like you weren't looking at mine, and, technically, it's yogurt," she retorted.

They all talked shop for a few minutes, that is, until somehow Mr. Brunks' assignment was brought up.

"Yeah, I have no idea what I am going to write about… Shakespeare, poets, or some chick" Esposito said.

"Well, I, for one, am writing about the _Dead Poet's Society_," Rick said.

"And why is that?" Lanie asked.

"Because, it is one of the best all time movies ever. You know, at one of my old school I tried to start a club like that. It didn't work. Apparently, not many share my utter passion for poetry."

"Oh, I am sure Kate does; remember in freshman year she walked around for a whole month with her head in that collection of poetry." Ryan remembered.

"Uh huh, we had to practically beg you to leave it at home when we went to Brad's party, and it was a pool party!" Lanie and Maddy said.

"Yeah, yeah, I had my moments." Kate laughed.

Rick, testing Kate's knowledge started, "Your hazel green eyes—'"

Kate, immediately catching on continued, "Are like woods on a warm spring day—'"

"'When leaves have just unfolded—'"

"' And slender branches thick with sap—'"

By this time, it was almost like they were the only two who existed, each taking turns reciting lines

"' The Bend under the weight of songful birds —'"

"'I look into your eyes and see -'"

"'A timeless world of sun and breezes, —'"

"'Of shade and dappled love—'"

Ryan, who was about to stop their reciting, was punched in the stomach by Lanie, who, giving her most menacing death glare, caused Kevin shut it.

"' As I gaze from my sunlit doorway." Rick finished, voice barely above a whisper.

They continued to stare until Madison finally broke in, "Now, that, my friends, was entertaining." Her simple statement more loaded than a bake potato.

Kate silently went back to her non ice cream, and Castle decided to say, "Why, Ms. Beckett, who woulda thunk you read Nicholas Gordon?"

"Who woulda thunk _you_ one?"

"I was going to write about Romeo and Juliet," Madison said, returning to the previous topic.

"Of course, you were. I remember when I was obsessed with that play. That is, until I realized that, in a way, it was kinda idiotic. I mean, why did she assume he was dead and not sleeping, and vice versa, Plus, Shakespeare, although a literary genius, was horny as hell when he wrote that, every other line has something to do with sex! But, it's still fantastic." Kate rambled, not even noticing how Kevin, Javier, Lanie, and Madison were all staring agape at her, and, Castle was just trying not to laugh.

"It is not perverted!" Madison was finally able to object.

"Actually, Maddy, it is," Castle corrected. "Shakespeare only had the education of a fourteen year old, and, when he wrote those he was about seventeen or somewhere around then. And, like most teenage boys, he had sex on the mind… constantly."

"Speaking from experience?" Kate smirked.

"Woudn't you like to know?"

"I have to agree with Rick on this one," Javi and Kevin spoke up.

"Well, I still like the story," Madison said.

"It's a great play," Rick agreed.

"Yeah, I am just going to write about how Melanie was basically the only innocent in _Gone With the Wind_. I loved the movie, but, that book, man, that think is about three times the length I would read for a school assignment. Honestly, Kate, I still don't understand how you were able to read that literary monster," Lanie said.

"You read _Gone with the Wind_?" Rick sounded impressed.

"When are you going to take a hint and stop being shocked at the things Kate has done and is capable of doing?" Madison raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I'm learning, and, believe me, I'm a quick study."

When it appeared that Kate was in deep though, castle reached over and snagged a scoop of her ice cream.

"Hey, just cause it feels like you have always been here, does not mean you get to eat my food, she smacked his hand away, but, he was already licking his spoon clean.

"Wow, that is actually pretty good."

"I have good taste," Kate said as she brought her spoon over to his cup and took a more than generous helping, "and yours' isn't so bad either."

"Ya'll should seriously be a couple!" Lanie squealed.

"Umm, no. And, don't think we haven't been noticing you and Javi being sickingly sweet spooning ice-cream in each other's mouth."

"Yeah, guys, seriously, get a room!" Madison joked.

"Fine, fine, well minimize the pda."

"Hey, let's get going, I wanna play some video games!" Javier stood up.

"I'm still eating!" Kate objected.

"No, Kate, there is nothing but caramel left, technically, that does not qualify as food."

"Whatever, it's soo good," Kate said as she gathered the last of the caramel in her spoon and licked it off, completely aware of Castle's lingering gaze, and lack of breathing.

"Everybody, welcome to Casa de la Castle!" Rick over dramaticized as he opened the door.

It was a quaint place, two bedroom, but with a roomy living room and pretty fair size kitchen. Not big at all, but definitely not a whole in the wall. To Kate, it felt like a place that you could call home after only being there once.

"Darling! I wasn't expecting you home for a couple of more hours," His mother said as she rounded the corner upon hearing the door's opening.

"Well, as long as you don't have any 'friends' here, mother, I believe we are safe." Castle said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, dear, after last time, I think I am going to wait a while. Want a glass?" Martha asked, gesturing towards her vodka martini.

"I'm going to have to pass, mother."

"Of course, you always do. Sometimes I wouldn't be so sure you were mine if it weren't for the terrible pain of labor." Martha said, then, looking behind her son, noticed the rest of his friends, " My, if I had known you were having company, Richard, I would have put on something more appropriate."

"You look great, Ms. Castle," They all quickly reassured.

"Oh, why thank you, but it's Rodgers, but, you call me Martha. And, my oh my, what a beauties you are. You my, dears, have faces made for the silver screen." The girls' faces slowly turned an adorable red. "Where ever did my son find you?"

"Mother, these are my friends from school, remember I told you about them?"

"Yes, I remember. You must be Kate, and you Kevin, and Madison, called Maddy, and, of course, the love birds, Javier and Lanie, or, as Richard calls you, Esplaine," Martha waved her hand.

"Um, yes, Ma'am, pleasure to meet you," Kevin offered.

"Martha, please, I am not old enough to be called 'ma'am' yet. If I had it my way, I would never reach that age. Anywho, I am sure you all have plans, so, have at them. Richard, I will be in my room going over my lines. It was a pleasure to put faces to your names, I hope I see a lot more of ya'll as time goes on." And, with that, Martha exited.

"Wow, she's… something, Rick," Lanie stated the obvious.

"Yeah, she has a flare for the dramatics."

"So that's where you get it from."

"You mock me, Kate. But, seriously, she's an actress, kind of an occupational hazard."

"Wait, Rodgers, as in Martha Rodgers, the Broadway star," Madison looked excited.

"The very same"

"Wow, I saw her in a play once, she was magnificent!"

"I'm sure she would love to hear that… please don't tell her. Now, who is up for some Video games!"

"Finally, I was kind of getting sick of all the chit chat," Esposito said, taking a seat on the couch, followed by Lanie who sat next to him. Kevin and Maddy each took residence on the two chairs in the room, leaving Castle and Kate the other half of the couch, which, they both took simultaneously, Rick on the edge, and Kate in the center next to Lanie.

After four hours of playing video games, two of which Kate was kicking the guys' butts, Kate got up to get a glass of water, standing at the counter, she looked at the four, now five, people in her life who she was closest to besides family. It was typical, she almost laughed at their positions. Javier had his arm around Lanie while trying to handle the control; Kevin was on the edge of his seat trying to beat Rick, who was leaning on his right fore-arm, completely at ease. And, Maddy, who was laughing about something or the other with Lanie. Yeah, this is perfect, Kate thought as she made her way over to a room that was towered on three walls with books. She must have been there longer than she though, because, next thing she knew, Rick was behind her, leaning over her shoulder to bring down the book who's spine she was touching. When he pulled back, she turned to him.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, Classic" Rick stated as he looked at her.

"One of my favorites," she told him.

"And mine, as well."

" Where did all of these come from?" she said, gesturing to the towering walls of novels.

"Well, I could sarcastic and say that I stole them all. But, honestly, after I hit a rough patch, I read a book, and, for some reason it calmed me, and, from then, I just read constantly. And, so I went to garage sales, thrift stores, pawn shops. You'd be surprised what treasures you can find there."

"Wow, that's… amazing."

"Not really," Rick said as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"Don't kid yourself, Rick," she said as she looked in his eyes again.

_God, what is it with his eyes, this is like the fourth time today, _Kate thought_._

If only she knew Rick's train of thought was among the same tracks_._

"So, Katherine Beckett, what is your story?"

"Honestly, my life is typical," she responded.

"I don't believe that, you know why," Castle asked, but finished before she could reply, "Because there is nothing typical about you."

"Umm—"

"Yo, Castle, let's order some pizza!"

Castle and Kate quickly broke eye contact and stepped back, nether realizing how close they actually were.

"Yeah, of course, Man. Authentic Nick's or Terrific Authentic Nick's, Rick asked as he walked back into the living room, Kate somberly following.

"Terrific Authentic's, better sauce," Madison said.

"Does that sound okay to everyone?"

All replied yes.

"Okay, topping time." Javier spoke up.

"Two cheese, one supreme, one sausage, one pepperoni, and one pineapple and ham. Oh, and a cinnamon dessert pie," Rick said

"Don't forget the breadsticks," Ryan piped in.

"How could I?"

"What, are we ordering for the entire building?" Lanie asked.

"Nah, we'll just have some leftovers," Rick said.

"Don't forget the drinks," Kate finally spoke up.

"Oh, right, good call Kate, what are we gonna get?"

"Lanie?"

"Sprite"

"Maddy?"

"Same"

"Javi and Kevin?"

"Dr. Pepper and Root beer."

"Kate?"

"Coke"

"Okay," Rick said as he dialed Terrific Authentic Nick's. "Hi, yes, how are you?... good, I'm glad." Kate was pleasantly surprised by Rick's manners as were the others. "Yes, I would like to order two cheese pizzas, one supreme, one pepperoni, one sausage, one ham and pineapple, a order of breadsticks, extra sauce with those please, a cinnamon pie, and two sprites, a Dr. Pepper, a Root Beer, and two cokes, please… yes, that is all… haha, no, we did not smoke pot…. Okay, thank you… you too."

"I think she thinks we are nuts," Rick said as he hung up the phone.

"And who is to say we aren't," Kate offered.

"Touché"

"Plus, it was only you she talked to. So, if she thinks we are nuts, really she only thinks you are."

"Oh, your ever-so wicked way with words. Anyway, the pizza will be here in forty-five minutes."

"Thank God, I'm telling you, my stomach is as loud as a freight train," Javier exclaimed, and, just to verify his point, his stomach growled. "See!"

"What time is it?" Kate asked.

"Nine," Lanie asked.

"Why, you have a curfew?"

"No, Kate doesn't have a curfew, and, since Lanie and I were spending the night at her place, we don't either. Javier's dad is over seas and his mom is on a business trip. Ryan's parent's trust him too much, therefore, like Kate he doesn't have a curfew. Only difference between the two is that Kevin is actually honestly innocent, while Kate uses her privilege to the best of her ability… I am waiting for the day when she comes home and her parents actually realize what she has been doing all night?"

"And what might that be?"

"That, Castle, is something you will never know."

"One of many things I may never know about you."

"You're catching on."

"Now that we have that established, can we watch a movie?" Lanie asked

"Yes, what will it be?"

"_Twilight_?" Maddy offered

"Heck, No, Mads, I don't want to look at sparkly vampires tonight." Kate firmly stated.

"_Harry Potter_?" Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, I could go for that, Rick, do you have the movies?" Javier asked.

"Every movie, Kate, are you in the mood for young witches and wizards?"

"Are you kidding me? I love _Harry Potter_; J.K. Rowling is a mastermind! But, to answer your question, Rick, I am more often in the mood for muggles (A/N muggles are us in the world of Harry Potter), would you call them, and definitely not pubescent." Rick coughed. _My, God, her mind is dirty._

"Great, _Harry Potter_ it is," Rick said as he set the first movie in the player. When he turned, it appeared all had taken the pre- chosen seats, so Rick took his place next to Kate.

Right when Hagrid was about to burst in with Harry's birthday cake on, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, must be the pizza," Rick said as he stood up.

"I'll go with you, you can't carry everything by yourself," Kate also stood and made her way to the door.

Somehow, Kate and Rick had managed to carry eight boxes and six drinks by themselves to the table where Kate kicked Javi's feet off the table so to make room for the pizza.

"You coulda asked, Chica," Javi laughed. "But, then again, you're not big on words."

"Just dig in, Javi," Kate rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even have to say anything."

Kate pitched Lanie and Maddy their sprites, Kevin his root beer, Javi his coke, and took her coke and rick's. However, she decided to hide Rick's drink behind her back, the opposite side of Castle. Everyone began to eat, Esposito grabbing the pepperoni, Kate the cheese, same with Lanie, Maddy chose ham and pineapple, Kevin Sausage, and Rick supreme. All got breadsticks.

"Castle, I swear, you better not let any of that fall on me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Yeah, and I still don't trust you hand-eye coordination."

"Oh ye of little faith,"

"of faith that is slowly diminishing," Kate threw back at him. "By the way, you always say that, 'Oh ye of little faith.'"

"It's a classic. And, see, no mess," Castle said as he choked the last bite of hisoversixed pizza slice.

"I'm proud," Kate said as she finished off her own slice.

"Hey, where's my coke, I know I carried two in," Rick wondered aloud as he began to look under the couch. "Any of you seen where my coke went?" Rick asked no one in particular.

"No, sorry, bro"

Kate tried to keep the smile that was mercilessly coming upon her face from showing, but, as the seconds passed, she knew it was a losing battle. Castle, did not miss this.

"You took it!"

"Did not," Kate defended though there was a full blown grin on her face and gleam in her eye.

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"to"

"not"

"to"

Before Kate had the chance to say "not" again, Rick tackled her, causing Kate to squeal and Lanie and Esposito to leap up off the couch.

"give it to me"

"I don't know where it is!"

"Oh come on, Kate, your face is giving it away!"

By this time, Castle had pinned Kate, whose right knee was pushed into the couch's back by castle's torso and her other leg completely under him. her arms were trapped by Rick's hands above her head. Although unintended, their position mimicked sexual intimacy. The others were laughing uncontrollably, and Maddy had her phone out taking pictures. No one noticed the presence of the smirking red head who had come out to see what the ruckus was about.

"Tell me where it is!"

"nope"

Next thing Kate knew, she was being tickled relentlessly. She threw her head, gasping for air squealing, "St-stop" she managed out between fits of laughter. Rick, at that moment, could not think of anything more breath-taking than a giggling Kate Beckett, tears of laughter in her eyes, and face beat red. "Oh God, Castle, stop!"she helplessly, and very unorderly like ordered Castle as she continued to giggle.

"Will you tell me where it is?"

"ye-yes"… "Now get off" she was finally able to speak with her breath somewhat under control.

"Coke first"

"Fine"

Castle suddenly felt Kate arch her entire body into him, and saw her reach her right arm behind her back, bringing it back up with a coke in her hands, "here."

"Thank you so very much." Castle took a long swig and then got off Kate. And, to Kate surprise, she immediately felt cold, like she had been removed from the oven and immediately placed in the freezer.

_Okay, the fact that these feelings coincided with Castle being on me and then off me are just a coincidence. But, wait, there are no such things as coincidences, at least according to Gibbs. Ughh, why is everything so complicated_! Kate attempted to organize her thoughts. If only she knew that the man, who was currently holding out his hand for her, was having similar feelings run through his mind. Foregoing his gesture to help her up, Kate sat up and grabbed a slice of supreme pizza. Looking up, she realized everybody was staring at her, trying to subside the laughter.

"What?" Kate asked

"Honey did you not just—" Lanie attempted to articulate some sort of explanation.

"They didn't, did they?" Madison rhetorically asked.

"Uh uh, they didn't" Kevin shook his head

"Wow, they are blind."

"Guys, although talking about me like I am not here is getting really annoying, I am still trying to make my mind stop swimming from Castle's attack, so I am not even going to try and figure it out. So, let's just eat and start the second Harry Potter."

"Ok"

Before they knew it, it was 1:00 in the morning, and they were midway through the third movie, and their eyes were drooping slits.

"Umm, ya'll should just stay the night. I mean it's late and we can just camp out here. And, it's not like any of us don't trust the other."

"Castle stop rambling and hand me the phone so I can call my mom." Kate ordered.

"Okay"

Kate stretched from the couch and put the phone to her ear, "oh, hey dad… did I wake you?... oh good… no, it is just usually mom is the one that is up this late… sorry I caused ya'll to worry… No! it's nothing like that, that was a one time screw up… okay fine, two time… Yeah, would you… love you, too, night… hey, mom… can we all stay here at Castle's tonight… no… yes, for some stupid reason I trust him… no, I was being sarcastic… about the stupid part… hah… that's you mom, not me… so we can… yeah.. Oh, call Kev's mom to let her know Thanks, I love you… uh huh, wouldn't dream of it, night, mom."

"Thanks, Castle," she said as she handed the phone back to Rick, who had a look of fascination in his eyes.

"You get along with your parents, don't you?"

"Yeah, they're my best friends," Kate smiled.

"Her parents are great," the rest of the group all chimed in.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, It is, I don't know what I'd do if I lost them, it's kinda funny, my mom is so strong and, although she is a romantic, my dad is the bigger one of the two." Kate wistfully smiled, "So, should we just continue to watch Harry Potter?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin said.

"Alright, see you all in the morning, Rick said as they all took peace in the innocence of the young trio on the screen."

It was only twenty minutes later when they were all dozing off in some position or the other, at least four out of six were.

"Night, Kate."

"Night, Rick"

And then there were six…

**Please review! Suggestions are awesome, also I just like to hear what you have to say! Hope you liked this chapter**

**I wonder how they will wake up…**


	11. wake up in the morning and meet my mom!

**Hey! Guess what, my mom broke my computer, lol… seriously, she did! Anywho, this the next chapter (obviously)**

**thank you for your reviews and alerts, they mean the world to me. All of those who reviewed, I will email you back at first chance :-) **

**hope you enjoy… please, make suggestions and critiques!**

**I own nothing…**

As Kate woke, it took her a minute to remember where she was. But, as she came around, she realized she had sunk into something warm. And moving.._. Oh God- I'm snuggled up with Rick Castle_. Her back was along the couch's backs, only thing giving any sort of separation was Rick's arm, which was around her back, hand resting on her hip, and even more than that, he was holding her to him. However, that wasn't the least of her problems, her left arm was resting on the right of his chest, hand clasping the collar of his t-shirt and with her head resting on his heart, and she could actually hear it beating. Their legs were intertwined bent, so Lanie and Esposito, who were comfortably spooning on the other end, had plenty of room. And, as the seconds passed, she recognized that she was beyond comfortable. In fact, if it weren't for that fact that Rick began to move under her, she would've gone back to sleep.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty"

"Yeah," Kate replied as she got up and sleepily wandered in the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"6:40"

"Damn, whyda you wake up this early!"

"Usually on the weekends I run about this time, well, maybe not this early."

"Of course you do...so, you wanna run? I'll go with you?"

"You don't wanna run."

"Not particularly, but it can't hurt, so what do ya say? You wore your running shoes yesterday, I have a pair of old shorts you can wear, and, I can give you a shirt; all you have to do is tie it up with that extra hair thingy-majiger you women use."

Kate didn't even bother to remind him of her gym clothes that were in his car. She based this in the fact that they were dirty, yup, that sounded perfect plausible to her. "Yeah, okay, sounds great."

"I'll be right back."

When Rick entered the room again, he was in running shorts and a light blue t-shirt that Kate couldn't help notice made his eyes pop. Also, with him was a white t-shirt and black shorts for her.

"Thanks, and, umm, Castle, do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"It is already sitting on the counter for you… green one."

"Thanks… again."

"No need to thank me, Kate."

"Umm yeah, thanks, I mean, uhh- yeah—" she quickly disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Rick behind to watch where she was once standing. He paced the hallway until she reentered wearing his clothes.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you pull that off way better than I ever could," Castle joked.

"Yeah, sure, Castle, c'mon, I wanna see if you can keep up with me," Kate chided.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing, yet"

"Show me"

"is this a you show me yours, I'll show you mine thing?"

"You wish"

"You have no idea."

Ending their conversation, Rick and Kate quietly left the house to run along New York City's streets.

After about ten minutes of the rhythmic patting the pavement, making a harmonious melody, mixing with the everyday sounds of the city, from the taxi's honking, to the occasional add person yelling at you to buy their newest cell phone, Castle spoke up.

"Why did you start running?"

"needed an escape."

"simple as that?"

"Simple as that. You?"

"Honestly, cross country team had hot babes," Kate scoffed at his response. "But," Rick continued, "somewhere along the line, it became more than that… a way to vent, I guess?"

"I know where you're coming from."

"You, Katherine Beckett, are quickly become the mystery I will never cease trying to solve, yet may never."

"You can have fun trying," she threw at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan to."

"Rick, may I ask you a question?"

"Ooooh, you broke out the first name, must be serious, but, yes, you may ask me anything?"

"What is the story with your dad, I know he left, but, I mean, do you know anything about him?"

"Umm, that is basically it; my mother will not talk about it. Every time I ask her, she acts like I spoke of the forbidden and says she has no clue who he is. If I had more to tell, believe me, I would."

"Fair enough, but, how is your name Castle?"

"I changed it… when I was born, it was Richard Alexander Rodgers, but, about three years ago I asked my mom if I could change it. She told me to came back in a month and, if I still had my mind set on it, she would… hence; my name is Richard Edgar Castle."

"Why?"

"Oh so many reasons, Edgar is obviously because of Edgar Allen Poe... I want to be a mystery writer when I grow older, and, I felt as though my name couldn't be boring."

"Believe, boring is not a word that crossed my mind in Mr. Miller's class yesterday."

"And what words did?"

"You think I am going to make you ego bigger than it already is, I think not," Kate laughed.

"But, of course. So, Katherine Beckett, what do you want to after high school?"

"that's a loaded question."

"Okay, simple... college, job choices?"

"At this point, I want to go to West Point and then become a lawyer."

"West Point? Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"I don't know, it just came to me one day, and it felt right, like I knew what I wanted to do."

"Wow, that's unexpected."

"You think I am a big dreamer who has a dream bigger than I can reach."

"Kate, for the first time since I have met you—"

"Which was only six days ago, need I remind you."

"But it feels like a life time, right. Please tell me I'm not the only one."

"No, you're not the only one."

"Anyway, as I was saying, in the short amount of time I have known you, I don't think you have ever been more off target than you just were. I do not think you can't reach your dreams. I am just amazed by where you set your goals. Most women who possess the beauty you have, or even half of it," Kate blushed, "would not even have rolling around in dirt on their list of things to do, much less at the top. And, I think that if you have your mind set, you will not only achieve that dream, but excel and beat everybody in your way. Plus, I can totally imagine how hot it would be for you to do all of those training courses"

Ignoring his last remark, Kate said, "That is actually why I force myself up at the crack of dawn every day. The physical regiment it requires is challenging and, I have to take the CFA (candidate fitness assessment) later this year, along with my application. Furthermore, I really want to go to this summer program they have for juniors, which, obviously, for me is this summer."

"You're Extraordinary"

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

"And, the hardest part, is when I make my bed every morning, I can't seem to make a quarter bounce," Kate shot Castle a side glance.

"The quarter bounce?"

"Yeah, you know, make a bed tight enough to where you can bounce a quarter."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh"

"I can help you with that, you know?"

"You just wanna see me make a bed?"

"Will you be in a maid's outfit?"

He looked at Kate, who, as he guessed, was shooting daggers at him.

"Sure, Castle, I believe I still have my costume from last year," she smirked; Castle tripped.

They continued to run in silence until Rick broke it (again!), "Kate, we've been running for forty minutes. Look, there is a coffee stand on the next corner, you wanna grab a cup and walk the way back?"

"Tired, Castle."

"Well sorry if I'm not superwoman."

"Yeah, Castle, coffee sounds good."

As they came upon the stand, Castle ordered, "Two coffees, please." The man handed Castle the cups.

"Thanks, sir keep the change"

"here you go, M' lady,"

"Gratias," Kate replied as she added sugar and creamer.

They talked about nothing and everything on their way back to Rick's apartment. And, as they reached the point where they only four blocks to go, Kate took Rick's coffee and tossed them in the trash on her right.

"Race ya," she challenged… and caused the confused crinkle between his eyes to soften.

"Oh look who is asking to race who now?"

"Is that a yes"

"You know it"

They both jetted forward, each attempting to leave the other in the dust.

"Are we racing to the building or my door?"

"guess?"

"door it is"

Kate was skipping every other step when racing up the steps, trying to get to the fourth floor first, but Castle was right on her tail. She broke through the door first but felt him at her back, and, just as they reached the door, it opened, Martha bending over to get the paper. Kate stopped abruptly, causing Rick to collide into her back. He quickly brought his arms around her waist to keep his and Kate's balance making Kate squeak, and Martha close the apartment's door so not to wake the others'

"My oh my, what a delightful surprise this is."

Kate, finally gathering her breath, managed, "Sorry, Martha, we went for a run, and well, your son here has relatively no balance."

"Don't I know it," Martha sighed, "Well, the others are still sleeping, so, why don't you two take showers, because, no offense, ya'll reek of last months' laundry. And, Kate, dear, that white shirt is doing nothing to anything."

Kate looked down and realized Martha was very much correct…. Why hadn't she thought of that!

"Thank you, mother, we'll be sure to do that," Castle said as they slid into the apartment. Kate mentally thanked him for not acknowledging Martha's assessment.

"Look, why don't you take my bathroom, same one as before, and, I'll use the one in my mother's room?"

"Sounds good"

"Oh, the towels are on the counter."

"Right"

As Kate stood there under the shower head, letting the hot, almost scalding, downpour of water wash away all the sweat and stress in her shoulders, neck, and lower back, she imagined what Lanie would say if she knew _where_ Kate was and exactly _what_ she was doing. Ridding those thoughts for a minute, she reached to grab Rick's shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. Although she was expecting the scent to be Rick's, she was not prepared for the comfort that came with it. And, wanting to intensify the unique fragrance that be none other than Rick Castle, she took his soap and lathered her body, then let the sudsy silkiness wash off under the spray, which, she realized, was becoming colder.

_Probably because we are both taking showers at the same time_, Kate figured as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a sinfully soft towel around her body.

_Oh crap, I have nothing to wear_. _Rick's clothes equal sweaty, and my clothes,_ Kate looked down, interrupting her thoughts, to confirm her assumption about her clothes being completely soaked through and through. _Okay, so much for being lucky! Just find him, and tell him the truth... awkward!_

Making sure the towel was securely wrapped around her, Kate inched out of the bathroom. When passing the living room, she couldn't help smirking at the fact that Lanie and Esposito now occupied the entire couch, and both Kevin and Madison looked right at home, dead asleep, on the lazy boy chairs… _How could they still be sleeping, it was nearing ten! Eh, whatever, now, to find Rick._

Kate, about died when she turned and was met with a smiling Martha, "Kate, I have been meaning to speak with you," Martha began, not even recognizing Kate's attire, "My son is quite smitten, you know?"

"umm, what, with who?"

"Oh, sweetie, you _are_ blind, you, Kate, he is taken with everything about you. You would think that ya'll have been best friends since birth, but, in reality you have only known each other six days. Now, I am completely understanding of why. You are no doubt gorgeous, and smart, but, for him, I think you are a challenge."

Kate, now blushing furiously, was praying for Rick to come and save her... despite what she was wearing… or rather not wearing.

"Anywho, I just want to tell you I think my son has decided to fall for quite a woman,"

_Falling, oh my word, she did not_—

Kate's silent impending panic attack was interrupted when Castle walked straight up to them.

"Oh, hello, darling, I was just having an innocent chat with Kate here." Martha explained.

"Yes, I am sure she just loved talking to you when wearing only a towel, Wait," Rick's eyes did a quick body sweep of Kate, and all the skin from her towel, which she was now viscously gripping to her chest, was fire-truck red. "Umm, Kate, not that you don't look great, you do, by the way. Man, do you ever," and the redness ran deeper, " What was I saying, oh yeah, but why are you standing in the middle of the living room in a towel?"

Embarrassed, yup, that is exactly what Kate was at that moment, so, taking a deep breath, and blurted out all at once, "I couldn't put back on your clothes because they were sweaty and mine, well, mine were soaked. So, !"

"Oh, yeah, of course, come on," Castle led her to his room.

To Kate's surprise, his room was masculine, but not boyish. There was a small oak desk on which a lap top sat with an open word document, right next to his bed, which had a comforter the color of a deep red wine, and black pillows. His walls she a pleasant midnight blue, but, it wasn't dreary, but, held something Kate couldn't quite name. There was world map on the far wall, and, next to it was a dart board, which, all the darts were currently strategically placed. And, Castle was currently standing in front of his dresser, digging through the drawers searching for anything Kate could wear.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Rick exclaimed as he turned around holding a navy NY hoodie and red plaid boxers; Kate thought she might faint.

"Don't freak, I uh, kinda figured that you underwear is also wet, so, umm, here, boxers, you are going to have to roll them up a few times. And a sweatshirt. It fits me perfectly, so, it should be big on you. And, uh, it will, umm, uhh—"

"Take care of the fact that I don't have a bra?" Kate decided to put him out of his misery.

"Umm, yeah, So, I'll leave you to, it… see ya in the kitchen."

"Rick, thank you. I know you told me I didn't need to say it, but thanks. I mean, we've only known each other a week, and it's like we've known each other since birth… a wise women made that comparison."

"My mom"

"Yeah… see ya in a minute, kay?"

Rick nodded and left.

Kate dropped the towel and slipped into his boxers, which, rolled up four times, sat low on her hips. And, as Kate pulled his hood over her head, she was met with his scent, once more; maybe she could keep it, only a thought. When Kate looked down, she saw that his boxers weren't even visible because his hoodie reached mid-thigh_. At least it's not that bad._ On her way out, Kate spotted his deodorant.

_He wouldn't mind, would he, nah_, _no, he won't mind at all_.

"Hey Kate," Rick called as he heard her walking down the hallway, "looks like the whole gang decided to rise and— Woah—" Rick's jaw dropped when he looked up.

"Hey girlie, lookin mighty fine there," Lanie said.

"You want to share with the class?" Madison joked.

"As much as I loved you in my running shorts and shirt, I'm liking this look more," seeing Rick was leaving the towel moment out, Kate mouthed thank you at him.

Always he silently returned.

"Uh huh, and I am sure you are just forgetting about the moment when she was in a towel," Lanie mockingly accused.

_So much for keeping that under the radar,_ Kate thought.

"The _WHAT_ moment!"Maddy, Kevin, and Esposito all shouted.

"Oh, just the moment when Kate got out of the shower in nothing but a towel, and tried to find Rick, but, instead ran into Martha, by the time Rick arrived, Kate looked like a tomato in the peak of its season."

_Well at least she didn't repeat what Martha said_

Kate, just wanting this topic to evaporate said, "Who's hungry?"

A loud growl made its presence, all turned to Ryan, "Kevin, I think your stomach just answered for all of us," Maddy laughed.

"Yeah, man, I'm hungrier just hearing that!" Espo mocked.

"Leftover pizza?" Kate offered.

"It's like you were reading my mind," Castle replied, and all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, anyone want to do karaoke?" Castle asked.

"First of all, you heard enough of Kate singing, and, secondly, Kate's house is where we sing karaoke… and, we will do that next Friday," Maddy stated.

"Oh, we will, will we?" Kate inquired.

"yup," Lanie affirmed.

"Alright, but, everyone make sure to bring sleepwear... I think we learned this time that we are gonna end up spending the night at whoever's house whenever," Kate reminded.

"Kate, I believe you learned that lesson harder than any of us." Esposito said kiddingly.

"Your point," Kate said as she brought her knees up to her chest and pulled Rick's hoodie over them.

"You look comfy, Kate," Martha examined as she came in.

"I am." _No point in lying…._

"hmmm. So, how did everyone sleep?"

"Like a baby" Ryan answered.

"With Kev on this one," Maddy backed.

"Same" both Lanie and Javi agreed.

Kate stayed silent,

"Kate, did you not sleep well."

"Umm, no, Martha that isn't it at all," Kate snuck and not so secret glance at Castle, "I was extremely comfortable."

"Marvelous! Well, I'm off, kiddos." Martha said as she , unknowing to Kate and Rick, she knew just _exactly_ how comfortable they were.

"Bye! Thank you for having us!" Everyone called after her.

"Hey, guys, I can't believe I have to be the one to break up this party, but, we all have papers to write that none of us have started," Maddy pointed.

"Your right, Mads, I just can't believe _you_ are the one reminding us," Kate mused.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Rick, you ready to give us all rides?"

"Your chariot awaits ya'll."

"Yo, bro, that works on the ladies and all, but, Kev and I are dudes, so, just don't say that in mixed company."

"Gotcha. So, I'll drop off Mads first, then Kevin, then Javi, followed by Lanie. Kate, I am sorry, but, economically, it is cheapest if I drop you off last."

"I guess I'll have to suffer through."

"Thatta girl!"

When they pulled up to Lanie's house, Lanie bent down and whispered in Kate's ear, "You and me are gonna discuss what I overheard Martha saying to you earlier this morning, Kate." And she quickly got out of the car shouting, "Thanks, Rick. Don't think you can hide from me, Kate Beckett!"

"hide from what?" Castle looked at her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Nonya."

"Fine then. But, I will make you speak one day!" He proclaimed with his finger raised matter-of-factly in the air.

"Where is your favorite place in the world?" Rick asked.

"New York City"

"Can't go wrong there."

"Mmm, you have a place?"

"I don't know, I haven't been everywhere."

" Favorite color?"

Kate gave Castle an odd look, "What! I mean, little details are what form the masterpiece."

"Green," she answered. "Yours?"

"Red. Drink?

"Coffee. Yours?"

"Milkshakes," Kate rolled her eyes. "season?"

"Fall, hands, down. You?"

"Couldn't agree more. Class?

"Psych or English, can't choose, you?" she turned over quickly.

"It appears as though we are in sync. Thing to look at?

"The world. You?"

"This girl named Katherine Beckett." She abruptly turned to face him, but he acted as though he had said puppies. "Favorite mammal?"

"uhh, what, oh, Giraffe."

"Ah, tall and graceful like you."

"What's yours?"

"Monkey."

"Of course!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out, Writer Monkey," Kate said. "We're here."

"Well, it's been a pleasure playing a shortened version of twenty questions with you. Definitely made time pass quickly. And writer monkey… it fits, I like it."

"Hey, this doesn't mean anything, but, I mean, if you are going to be spending the night Friday, you uh, might want to meet my mom. My dad isn't home, but, I am pretty sure she is."

"It would be my honor, lead the way."

Kate and Rick walked up to her apartment, and, as Kate took out her key, Rick realized he actually felt a little nervous.

_Why am I nervous… it's not like I am taking her on a date… not that I wouldn't wanna. But, I would have to actually ask and she would have to say yes… and, there is no way— _Castle's rambling thoughts were cut short when Kate hollered—

"Mom, I'm home."

"Katie, how was—" she stopped short when she saw Kate wasn't alone.

"And who might you be."

"Rick Castle Ma'am, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Beckett," Rick offered a hand.

"Charming, wonder how Katie managed to complain about you for three straight days?" Johanna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that probably has something to do with my big mouth, attention span of a cockerpanial, and, as Kate so eloquently puts it, acting like a nine year old on a sugar rush. But, I think she might just be warming up to me. At least I sincerely hope so."

Kate felt a blush creeping up her neck, again.

"Up front, honest, and funny. Rick Castle, I think I may just approve of you. Please call me Johanna."

"Anyway, mom, I thought you might want to meet him since he and the others are spending the night Friday."

"Oh, they are? And who exactly planned this?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Lane and Mads"

"I swear if I didn't love those two so much, I'd hate them. Now, Katie, sweetheart, I am more level-headed than you father. But, if he were home, he might jst drop dead at what you're wearing. I am assuming these are yours, Rick."

"You would be correct, Kate's clothes got wet—"

"Come again?" Johanna teased

Kate's face immediately went from a creeping blush to a full blown beat red. "Mom!"

"Uhhh, no, I promise nothing of the sort, she just took a shower and well, umm, yeah."

"Breathe, Rick, I am just giving you a hard time. Katie, did you bring your clothes home?"

Kate and Rick immediately looked at one another.

"I'll wash them," he stopped short at Kate's stunned look, "Oh, um, that won't work. I'll have my mother wash them and put them in a sealed back that I won't look in and give them to you Monday." Kate's color slowly return.

"Kate, I'm sure Rick needs his clothes back," and there went her normal color, immediately flaring up, once again.

"Ummm, mom, I can't really do that, because, if dad were here then, he would skip the heart-attack and dive straight into murder."

"No, Johanna, she can keep it, I have more of the same at home. Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to start on my English paper," He shook Johanna's hand once more.

"Likewise, Rick, I assume I'll be seeing much more of you."

"I hope your assumption's right. Kate, I'll see you Monday," with that he quickly gave a polite nod and turned on his heel heading out the front door.

Kate turned to her mom about to yell because she was so embarrassed, but, all thoughts of that flew out of her mind when her mom said, "You're in love."

"Huh- wai- What? I am not!"

"Oh honey, you may not realize it but the way you looked at him, the your rosy cheeked glow, and the fact that you are smelling his jacket, you're in love. You don't have to do anything about it, in fact, I wouldn't. Ya'll have known each other what? All of six days, not that it comes across that way. But, just so you know, you can deny it, fine, but, Rick Castle is head over heels smitten with _you_, Katherine Beckett, and he has eyes for _no_ _other_ girl."

**Duh, duh , duh… what do you think! Too much too fast?**

"**CUFFED" IS ON TOMORROW!**


	12. Blame the Flipping Paper

**Happy New Year! This chapter is short, but, next update should be soon… I want to continue what is going on in this chapter… ;-)**

**What are your new year Resolutions? Or midnight kisses... would love to hear them!**

**Amy85822, wanted to thank you for reviewing and what you said, you have PM disabled, so I wanted to let you know :-) ALL reviews make me smile**

**I own nothing…**

When Rick entered the building , approximately 7:05, Monday morning, he paused, amused, as he watched what he figured was an extremely frantic Kate Beckett… crouching down among papers from her now empty backpack, throwing them this way and that. As much fun as is was watching, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, wanna let me in on why you're littering the contents of your backpack and locker all over the hallway?"

"Can't find it?"

"What's _it_?"

"My flipping paper!"

"huh?"

She stood up, placed her right hand on her hip, and glared at him, "My paper, for English— ya know, the one that is due TODAY… in twenty minutes. The one that you were soooo passionate about!"

"Oh, yeah, that one," he managed as he started to laugh.

"it's not funny!"

"No, it's not, but your clever detective-ing antics are."

Sure, he was prepared for her to come up with one of her famous smart-mouthed, genius comebacks; however, he was not prepared for her to start relentlessly poking him— _hard._

"You think it is so funny! Huh! Five pages and I can't mind it… and, _you _are laughing!"

"Ow!" his face scrunched in pain as she stabbed him with her figure again.

"So, instead of being amused at my "clever detective-ing antics" how bout you help me!"

"Fine," he replied as she finally ceased poking him. And, almost immediately as he looked down, he spotted a paper with the typical MLA style heading and the words _**Dead Poet's Society: Carpe Diem with Words**_. _Exceptional title_, Rick thought as he bent down to pick it up.

"Hand it over," Kate demanded as she saw what he had.

"Don- Don't poke me."

"Poke you, I wanna kiss you," she said as a smile bloomed on her face as she took the paper. His head shot up.

"You wanna what him!" A deeper, older, male voice enquired. Kate turned aroundto meet the eyes of none other than Principal Montgomery.

"I'm with him on this one" Lanie made her presence know- Espo at her side.

"Uhhhh- Ummmm, I wanna nothing him?"

_Why did that come out like a question… and did that come out wrong, or is it just me… ughh, why do I keep talking to myself!_

Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that honey," Lanie smirked.

"Kate," her eyes shot to Montgomery's once again, "kissing aside, why does my hallway look like a post office threw up in it?"

Kate, who officially had no way to form words over the lump in her throat, didn't object when Rick started explaining, "She was searching for an English paper that is due today, kinda how I found her when I walked in today." Kate had half a mind to remember to thank him later for not saying anything about the kissing.

"Thank you Mr. Castle. I see you are making yourself feel at home here. And, I can assume that you will not be making trouble as you did at your old schools. Let's see, Laxatives in the teacher's lounge coffee pot," Kate, Javier, and Lanie all looked at him shocked, " spreading slippery cleaner all over the floors, out of order signs on ever bathroom door, and numerous fights. But, seeing as you have clicked with this group here, who seem to never get _caught_ breaking the rules," at seeing their eyes widen at the word 'caught', Montgomery clarified, "Don't think I don't know it was you five who painted handicapped signs in every parking space on the entire campus, so yes, I say 'caught'"

"Ahhhh, you must really love us Montgomery!" Maddy exclaimed as she came up.

"Whoah! What happened here!" All eyes turned to Ryan who now completed the group.

"Holy, wow! What did happen?" Maddy asked, just spotting the paper covered floor.

"Ughhh!" Kate sighed as she bent down to clean up the mess before anyone else could ask, much less have the entire school stampede over it. At her sound of annoyance, Montgomery laughed.

"Okie Dokie, touchy subject?" Ryan concluded.

"Kate is just having a bad morning… on top of waking up on the wrong side of the bed, she thought she lost her papaer," Rick attempted to explain.

"How does Rick know what side of the bed you woke up on, Kate?" Maddy teased.

Montgomery, still quietly listening, waited to see what Kate would say, if anything.

"Oh, I don't know, it must be because he woke up next to me with not a stitch on after a long, sweaty, wild, lust-filled, passionate night of sex that made my toes curl and my voice go hoarse from screaming 'Castle' so loud as he brought me to the most powerful orgasms three times in a row. I've never said 'Oh God' so many times in my life!" Kate spewed back. Then back- tracking her words… stopped breathing

Ryan stood eyed wide, slack jawed.

Esposito's eyes were switching between Rick and Kate

Lanie's mouth was pursed, humored eyes wider than humanly possible,

Maddy's arms fell to her side, eyes glued to Kate

Rick dropped his books, and his light, piercing blue eyes turned a dark, lust, blown pupil gaze as he looked a Kate with his mouth wide open.

Montgomery silently admitted that he had never been more shocked in his life, and, still wide eyed, started choking as he coughed, not knowing what else to do.

Kate, whose voice was now about 50 octaves lower, spoke "I just said that, didn't I? in front of you," her eyes were forever matched with the tile (papers now up). "shit."

"uhhh, I got to go to class," Kevin said and stumbled, and tripped, as he ran away.

"Yeah, me, too!" Maddy said.

"and us," Javier stated as he dragged Lanie, who still hadn't gained back the capability to move, to English.

Kate hadn't moved…

Rick tried, but couldn't…

"Kate—" Montgomery started, but didn't continue

"umm—"

"Principal Montgomery, I can promise you that nothing of the sort happened between Kate and me. Not that... never mind. The point is, Kate was just… _venting_?" Castle said as he realized that Kate was actually stuck.

"Rick, I know that, and we are lucky no one else was around, or that could seriously begin a bad rumor. Not to mention your dad beating Rick here to a pulp and your mom taking action against anyone who dared to videotape that and post it… someone would, you know." Kate nodded… or Montgomery thinks he saw a miniscule movement. "Oh, speaking of your mother, Kate, my wife wanted me to tell you that she thanks her for taking her case. She knows your mom usually doesn't take cases that don't have anything to do with crime, so she wants you to know that she really appreciates it. And, I can also say she is one hell of a presence in the courtroom. Even though I'll see them Friday, I just wanted to let you know, as well"

"Yes, sir" Kate said, feeling a little less embarrassed. "And, Montgomery, if you wouldn't mind—"

"Don't worry, Kate, I never heard you say what I heard to say." He winked.

"Thanks"

"I have known you since you were eight years old, my forgetting is just as much for your sake as it is mine. Now, get to class."

"Oh, Montgomery, about my record, All the pranks, they never had solid evidence, and, for the record, the out of order signs, that was not me, to amateur. And the fights, they deserved everything they got."

"I have no doubt," and, with that, he walked off, leaving Kate and Castle standing together in the now bustling hallway.

"Come on; don't wanna be late after all the trouble that paper caused."

"Yeah, okay" she started to walk before she felt a strong arm wrap around her ribs.

"Just for the record, it would be my pleasure to be the cause of your voice going hoarse." Kate's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, "and, it would be at least four times, not three." He let go of her, leaving Kate motionless as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and started following him to class.

**So, good chapter for the beginning of 2012! Let me know what you think… good and bad :-)**

**Oh, Beckett is going to correct a grammar mistake Castle made next chapter…**

**And, do ya'll like Montgomery's character?**


	13. 3 way, nope, a 4 way

**I know ya'll hate me, right? Long time since last update**

**Well, maybe I can make it up with cool facts: Stana Katic graduated number 10 out of 700 kids in her high school class, awesome right! She also loves astrophysics and is admittedly "of the tomboy type." In college she studied biology and pre-law among other things :-)**

**Please wish my friend Maria good luck... she has a ton of MAJOR tests coming up and is chronically studying (but taking 50 minutes off for castle, lol)**

**Who can't wait for castle to caress her hand tomorrow…and what about kissing in episode 14!... as Chris Brow (castle camera guy) said, "WOOOOOOOOOOW"- at Stana in "the blue butterfly"!**

**Also, for my NCIS lovers... who can wait for episode 200... two part that is gonna be OFF THE CHAIN... I'm a dork, lol.**

**I own nothing!**

Later that night, sitting on her living room couch, Kate was cradling a plate of chicken fettuccini alfredo with spinach mixed in and, not one, but two pieces of garlic bread. Kate always thought bread was the best part… or at least usually. Her sat next to her on the couch and in a chair across the room her dad. Most would think it unconventional to eat on the couch, but they had agreed that it was always more comfortable. And, in the end, comfort worked fit their family values.

"So, Katie, did you find that paper you called me all frantic about?" her dad asked.

"sorda," she replied shrugging her shoulders, her parents did NOT need to know about what she blurted out.

"What do you mean by sordove?"

"Castle found it."

"Who is this castle kid?" Inquired Jim with a tad more force behind his words

"Nobody"

"Richard, Rick, Castle…cute new boy at Dalian and has made friends with Katie and all them."

"He is not cute!"

"Okay, fine, whatever you teens say today. Hot, Sexy, Handsome, Smokin, Fine, a hunka hunka hunk? Oh, and sweetie, you already admitted he was cute."

"Mom!"

Jim and Johanna started laughing at their daughter's embarrassment.

"Do I need to be worried about this Castle boy?" he asked once the laughing subsided.

"Make your own judgments Friday; he and the gang are spending the night. Hey, why will ya'll see Montgomery and his wife on Friday?"

"They are coming over for dinner. Don't worry, we will not bother you, at least not intentionally."

"Ughhh, why do ya'll have to be friends with my principal!"Kate sighed as she finished off her dinner, placed her plate in the sink and ran up the stairs. "Niiiiiight!"

"Don't think you aren't hugging and kissing us night, Katie-did!"

Kate stubbornly stomped back down the stairs and kissed and hugged each of them good night, "Love you."

"We love you too, honey."

"All the way to the moon," Jim began

"And back," Johanna finished.

Kate always pretended to be annoyed at the "nighty night rituals," but, in reality, she loved it.

She lay on her bed, the white, pillow soft, fluffy comforter underneath, painting her toe nails a grey tint that Revlon titled "Hazy" when her phone did the signature "Kim Possible Beep tone," signaling a new text.

_Explain yourself, Katherine Beckett!_ – LP –

Of course Lanie would be the first… setting down her polish, she stretched out her legs, settling in for a looooooooooooong conversation.

_What_?- KB

_You know darn well what_!- LP

well, it was worth trying, Kate thought.

Kate was about to reply when she got another text:

_You and New Boy do the deed_!- MQ

_NO!_-KB

_Huh?-_ RC

Kate looked down when her phone beeped, finally getting sick of the noise, she put it on buzz. What is Castle saying 'huh' to? Kate wondered as she scrolled through her messages and realized she accidentally sent that '_NO'_ to Castle rather than Maddy.

_Didn't mean to send that to you_- KB

_NO_!- KB- she re- sent to Maddy.

_I don't know? Bad morning…-_ KB- Kate finally replied to Lanie.

_What took so long?... and bad morning my ass_-LP

_Texting Mads_- KB

_Is she asking what I am?-_ LP

_What do ya think?-_ KB

Buzz…

_Well, since you interrupted my studious workings, you are going to have to keep entertaining me_- RC

Kate thought she was going to go crazy now, texting three people, two about the third.

When her phone rang (or rather quacked in her phone's caser), she hoped it was the president asking her to come and save the world… or, just anyone to rescue her.

"Hello"

"Hey!" Maddie said. _So much for that._

"Explain!" Lanie said

_Oh great, a three way!- Kate thought._

"How nice of ya'll to call me, I wonder why!" she said into the phone, sarcasm evident.

"Pshhhh- we'll make it up to you later." Lanie reconciled.

"Lanie will, I see no reason as to why we have to."

"And this is why Lanie's my favorite!"

"You love us the same, Kate, don't lie," Maddy decided.

_Studious workings, eh?-KB _she shot a quick text to Castle, putting her cell on speaker.

"What's that noise?" Lanie asked.

"Texting"

"You're texting Maddy?"

"No, she's not texting me…"

Kate smirked as she listed to her friends great narrowing down process.

_I happen to be a very good worker, I'd be happy to show you some time. But, seeing as I have a better outlet talking to you here, I am more than obliged to stop. So, my dear Kate, what's on your mind?-RC_

Kate barely held in her laughter at that one… _on my mind, hmmm, let's see, Mads and Lanie are on speaker trying to figure out who I am texting. And, "your?"_

"Is she texting Javi?"

"No, he's downstairs making me dinner."

"Wait, he's what now!" Kate joined their conversation once again.

"what Kate said."

"Well, we were supposed to have a date tonight, but after the episode you pulled this morning I told him to get out and make me dinner while I have girl talk."

"Awww, you got your own personal little puppy, but, please, let's get back to the reason we called."

"Let's not!" Kate said fakely-cheered.

_Ooooh, have they figured it out! And, yes, "mine"- RC_

_Letting that slide, and, no, they decided to get back to the reason they called, to my annoyance.-KB_

_And what might that be?-RC_

"She said she didn't sleep with him?" Maddy informed Lanie

"Well, duh, she's only known the guy a week… I don't think even Kate would do that, maybe when she's older but not now."

"Thanks guys, really…" Kate replies, while rolling her eyes, despite the fact they can't see her.

_Let's put it this way, they are discussing the fact that I didn't sleep with you b/c I've only known u a week… but, if I were older it would be a different story… great friends, huh?- KB_

Why am I telling him this!

_And how does that make you feel?- RC ;-)_

This time, Kate did nothing to hold the laughter in, his little message bringing back the time when she and her friends would do the idiotic child game of playing psychiatrist saying "And how does that make you feel" after anyone said ANYTHING. _Yeah, this is why I told him... he'd make me laugh,_ Kate answered her earlier question.

"She's texting Rick!" Lanie shouted.

"Oh My Gosh you're so right, only he makes her laugh like a school girl, especially considering we're torturing her!"

_Haha… they figured out it was you…_ -KB

_O, oh the wonderful process of elimination- RC_

"Your point guys!"

"Point is, Kate, we are talking about the prospect of you having sex and you're texting, or shall I say sexting, the very man in question," Maddy spoke.

"Hey, I did not have sex with him or anyone else, unlike you, Maddy! And, no, just texting!"

"Wait, what now!" Lanie yelled.

"Oh, shit. Maddy, I am so, so, soooo sorry, Oh my God… what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that, Kate Beckett, but rather let it slide because of that time I let your secret slip in front of your mom, okay? Now, we are even, let's make this the end of our you owe me I owe you. Lanie, I'll tell you later…"

"You better," Lanie chided.

Kate let out a long breath she _did_ know she was holding, allowing peace to settle in her bones once again.

"Now, seriously, Kate, what compelled you to say that this morning?" Maddy said.

"I don't know, it just, I don't know… let's just say my mouth ran without my brain?"

"Do you regret it?" Lanie asked.

"No, I mean, I probably wouldn't have done it had I waited another ten seconds, but, I don't regret it, I mean, it is kinda hilarious."

"True that!" Lanie said.

"Okay, but, the fact that that came out means it was in your mind, wanna explain that?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Uh huh, I gotta go girls, Javi's giving me the evil eye that says.. 'dinner's hot, girl time's over.' Love ya'll."

"Love you too, tell Javi we say hi!" Kate said.

"I can't believe they haven't gone to third base yet." Maddy stated once Lanie left the line.

"Yeah, in a way I agree, but, I actually find it endearing."

"Agreed, I gotta go, have a paper for marketing and managing."

"I will never understand the reasoning for that class, talk to you tomorrow"

"Night"

After Maddy hung up, Kate was surprisingly thrilled with how that conversation went, but she was more exhilarated with the silence that came with the silence that now surrounded her… until her phone buzzed

_Leaving me hanging?- RC_

_Oh, sorry, just finished talking with the girls- KB_

_Now I have you to myself *cue evil villain laughter!*- RC_

_Uh, huh, guess you do, whatcha gonna do about it?- KB_

_Don't challenge me-RC_

_Or what-KB_

_Be prepared to take the consequences-RC_

_I think I can take you on- KB_

_Think? –RC_

_Know- KB_

_We'll see about that- RC_

_You used who/ whom wrong on Saturday- KB_

_Way to change the subject, and, no, I didn't… btw, that is really random- RC_

_Yes, you did- KB_

_No, I didn't- RC_

_Yes, you did, You specifically said, and I quote, _"_Oh look who is asking to race who now?"_- KB

_Oh, you got me- RC_

_I know I did- KB_

_Cocky- RC_

_You know it- KB_

Kate sent the last text as her eyes fluttered and slowly slid shut…staying awake was a losing the battle.

_Confidence= sexy- RC_

Ten minutes later Rick sent a text, knowing she had fallen asleep

_I take no offense to your falling asleep on our enthralling conversation. Sweet dreams, KB – RC_

Only in the morning would Kate see Rick's final text, one that made her eyes sparkle and her feet hit the floor as she sprung out of bed without her usual morning moodiness on school days.

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Thanks to all my readers and subscribers, Love Ya'll! :-)**

**BTW.., If I make mistakes, please tell me!**


End file.
